I Am A Vampire
by Crazy To My Bones
Summary: Rose is a very old lonely vampire. What happened when she meets a sexy human Russian in the nightclub she used to go to! And when Adrian, her long-time best friend, comes to the picture. What's going to happen when Rose becomes at the edge of being exposed as a vampire by Dimitri, would that be their deaths or their rescues!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody.

Hoping that you'll be reading my stories, I'm now posting a new one.

The title is saying a lot, and so does the summary.

I know since I'm already posting another one I shouldn't be posting more till the first is done with but an amazing writer told me I should keep going with it.

I'm already done with the story so here is the deal. I'll be posting these stories and I'd appreciate if you read them and write some more reviews for me.

AN : For the reader of my story :'When His Strength And My Spirit Joined' I want to assure you that I'll try my best to keep a regular and close updating. I worked hard on it and I hope you like it. anyone who didn't read it please check it out.

And now with this new one.

Enjoy, read and review.

XXX

**I Am A Vampire.**

Chapter 1 :

I kept telling myself it was wrong but it was my nature. I was the predator and they were my prey. For me to live and survive they have to die. I've to feed myself and their blood is what keeps me alive.

I entered the nightclub with confident I always carry with me. A guy passed me and I gave him a smile. First, fit. Second, look. Third, find. Forth, feed.

I sat to the bar and moved a finger to the bartender and he came to serve me. "Good evening, what can I bring you?!"

"Perhaps a glass of Scotch and two shots of tequila." I told him.

He nodded and went to prepare them. I looked around the place. Searching for my prey.

_Who's volunteering?!_ I asked myself.

"This from the guy over there." The bartender put a glass of 'sex on the beach' in front of me.

I turned to see who he meant. A guy with blond sandy hair and green eyes smiled to me and waved. Nope.

I pushed the glass back. "Not interested."

He looked at me like I was crazy. I bet he never saw a girl do such a thing. I knew other girls would drink it even if they weren't interested. But no, not me. I'd pride.

I drank one of the shot in one gulp as I felt the slightest burning in my throat. I smiled. It'd take a lot of that to hurt me.

"Can I have a dance?!" A guy came from behind me and asked.

I looked up and scanned him. Black hair, gray eyes. He seemed stupid and the bossy kind. You know that guy that would tell you 'I'm going to fuck you and you're going to like it even if you didn't like it.'

I smirked. "Fuck off." I told him that and walked alone to the dance floor.

There was some kind of fast music being played by the DJ.

I noticed a lot of guys looking at me and I couldn't blame them. A backless tight red top and mid-thigh shorts of black leather showing my amazing hips added to that black high boots. "Sexy." A guy called, I turned and winked and ran to the middle of the dance floor to dance.

It was weird since the dancers were paired and it was just me but I didn't care as I moved my body with the music.

My hips were working their magic as a guy approached me, dreaming of joining me. I smiled and circled him as I dance. I rocked my hips back to his crotch. Two moves then I pushed him away to dance alone again.

I titled my head letting my loose dark hair moving in a sexy way. That when one of the amazing mind I'd ever sense approached me. I was shocked. I wasn't used to find humans with such a mind.

He joined me for the dance and I didn't mind. I actually danced with him for the whole song, and the song after.

Then I walked back to my stool.

He followed. "Hey."

I drank my other shot before I answered. "Hey."

"Nice job there." He said.

I scanned him more carefully this time. Deep chocolate brown eyes shoulder length brown hair which was made in a ponytail behind his neck. And he was tall. I mean really tall. Like 6'7" or something. And he'd a Russian accent.

"Thanks." I said.

Then bad thing happened, his blood was calling for me. Some humans have this things. Their blood would be special that it'd call for you.

He extended his hand. "Dimitri Belikov."

"Nice to meet you, Dimitri." I said shaking his head.

He noticed that I didn't tell him my name. "And you are?!"

"The girl that's going to leave now." I told him drinking the last of my Scotch and walking away.

He followed me. "Wait. Tell me your name."

I waved goodbye and disappeared in the shadow leaving the club.

I walked in the dark alley thinking about that guy. I could easily take him. Neither his height nor his humane strength would be able to save him. And his blood was calling for me.

"Hey Cousin." I jumped turning around sharply. He laughed smugly. "Deep in thoughts and not paying attention?!"

I sighed. "Go away, Adrian. Weren't you supposed to leave for some business or vacation or whatever things I don't care about."

"C'mon Cousin, that's not a way to treat me." He said walking by my side.

"Go away, find a hooker or a one-night stand or a meal." I told him.

He laughed. "Why don't you be mine tonight?!"

I glared at him. "In your dream."

He laughed. "Too bad, I'm a vampire, we don't usually dream."

I sighed. "Why don't I stake you through the heart then you'll be able to sleep and dream. Forever."

He grinned. "Nice offer but no, thanks." Then he stood in front of me. "Let's leave tonight. Together. For the old days. Me and you, hunting."

I sighed. "Adrian, I'm not in a mood for your partying, I have things to do."

"Art can wait. C'mon, remind me of the days when we were fresh. New vamps, no worries and lots of parties all the time. We used to have lots of fun."

"We're not that old, stupid." I glared harder.

"Whatever you say, my lady. Just say yes, be brave. Show me the bad old good-in-partying Rosemarie Hathaway."

I glared at him. "Don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever you like, just come with me." He begged.

I sighed. "Don't you have other friends to hang out with?!"

"You know I don't make friends that way. Besides, you are one of the oldest friends I have. C'mon. Be free. All would be in its place when we come back."

I sighed. "Fine. Where are we going?!"

He took me to the main street and waved to a cab. "A cab, Adrian?! Where's you cars?!"

He chuckled. "Remember Stephan?!"

"The guy that came to visit the city last month?!"

He nodded. "Exactly. He asked for a ride and I told my driver to take him to the airport. He called me from the airport and told me he was hungry and ate my driver."

"That's stupid."

Adrian nodded. "Tell me about it. We don't eat what we use, do we?!"

I shook my head. "No, we don't. So where are you taking me?!" I asked as he loaded in the cab next to me.

"The airport." He told the driver and turned to me. "Well, wherever you want."

"Liar, what's your plan?!" I asked.

"Hmm, let me see. We're going to Romania."

I smirked. "Homesick, Adi?!"

He laughed. "Me, yeah right. After all of these years. I don't think so. It's the place. It's charming, just like you, my lady."

I snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Then my dearest lady, we're going to Las Vegas." He said. "We'll do lots of partying there. Maybe do a quick marriage like they do these days."

"I may accept your offer but that doesn't mean I can't change my mind. If you're going to step on my nerve just say it."

He shook his head. "No, no, no. Ze, we're going to Romania."

* * *

Ze's POV :

We sat to the bar and ordered our drinks. "I told you we'll have fun." Adrian said happy with himself.

He was right, it'd been so long since I partied like that. It was hilarious and Adrian didn't run out of the ideas about what we'd do.

One of his ideas shocked me. I was walking in a dark alley when two guys approached me. They tried to flirt or pull me to their beds. I really wasn't sure since my Romanian language was a little shitty and they were drunk.

They mostly called me whore and wanted to touch me. I wasn't in any mood to make a bloody mess but when Adrian joined me he compelled them and we went to the forest. There we hunted him. It was fun. I really forgot how it felt to do such a thing.

"Fine, fine. I admit it. You know how to party. Are you happy now?!"

He smirked smugly. "That guy is looking at you like crazy."

I turned around and saw who he meant. "Oh." I said as he nodded to me.

"You know him?!" Adrian asked.

"Nope."

"Oh, c'mon."

"Shut up." I told him.

"I'll find myself." He said and got up.

"Adrian." I held his arm to stop him.

"C'mon, I'll just talk to him." He said.

"I come here a lot, Adrian. I don't want you to ruin it for me." I warned him.

"Lady, I just make things better." He said and walked to Dimitri.

He started talking and then they shook hands. I extended my hearing.

Adrian was using compulsion. "So, what's it with you and my dear friend over there?!"

Dimitri told him exactly what happened that night.

"Oh, I see." Adrian said thoughtfully.

I got up and walked to him. "Adrian, stop."

Adrian didn't break the connection with Dimitri. "Oh but he has a lot of things happening in his head. And he's calling for me." Then he turned to me. "He's calling for you too."

"Shut up and let's go." I told him pulling him away.

Adrian sighed. "Fine. I'll see you another time, Dimitri." And he let me pull him out of the club.

He stopped us in the alley and told me. "My birthday is next month, I want him as my gift."

"What?!"

"Do you know how rare his blood is?! The callers. They're special humans. Their blood is calling for us."

"He's not for food, Adrian." I told him.

"I'm not who made his blood calling. It's his fate to be calling for us."

"Still we're not eating him." I told him.

"I'd like it to be me instead of another vamps who'd come to visit." He told me.

I hissed. "You're not going to hurt him, do you hear me?!"

"Gee, okay. You want him. Take him. Just give me a small sip."

"I said you're not going to hurt him, do you hear me." I showed him my fangs.

Adrian stepped back. He knew better than to mess with me but he also was surprised. I never showed some resistance regarding humans. I never said no when my food was concern.

That when we heard a sound. Blood, calling blood and the presence of another vampire around. I let my fangs elongate as I ran to where the blood aroma was pulling me. I knew Adrian was following.

There he was, a vampire leaning over Dimitri and drinking from him.

I jumped at him pulling him from Dimitri slamming him to the wall. That when I noticed he was young.

Piece of a cake. He didn't expect me attacking him. Probably thinking all vampires are friends. I sank my fangs through his neck and tore him apart.

I took out a lighter from my pocket and burned him easily.

When I turned around I saw Adrian tasting the blood, Dimitri's blood, from his finger.

I pushed him away. "Hey." He complained.

"I said do not hurt him. Which part of that you don't understand?!"

He finally snapped at me. "Why?! He's food and I'm hungry."

"Because I said so." I snapped back then I sat next to Dimitri. He looked pale. That vampire drank a lot of him.

I threw my keys at him. "Bring my car here. Now."

He grumbled but nonetheless he left to do as I asked.

"Don't die on me." I whispered as I bit my forearm and pressed the cut on his mouth for him to drink. "Drink this." I said as I watched him swallowing.

Little blood only. That what he needed to survive. More of that and he might start changing.

Adrian stopped the car and I held Dimitri to it. I laid him on the back seat and sat next to Adrian as he drove to my town house.

We arrived and I opened the iron-gate letting us in.

Adrian saw how tense I was. Maybe to others it wasn't obvious but we knew each other for too long.

He parked the car next to the front entrance and I took unconscious Dimitri out of the car to the inside of the house.

I chose a room and laid him in the bed before I reactivate all the security system.

Adrian was lying on the couch when I came in. "Are you done, Ms. Heroine?!"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What happened tonight none will never know about. Do you hear me?!"

"What's happening to you, Ze?! A human makes you do all of that?! Killing another vampire is something but bringing him to your home is another." He said. "What's going on?!"

"Nothing." I said. "He can't die, that's all."

"He'll die eventually."

"Not 'cause of a vampire." I told him.

"What's your problem, Ze?!"

"I met him before, his blood was calling for me but I didn't kill him. He was going to die the day I met him but he didn't so he's not going to die now, not supernaturally at least."

"Why bringing him to your home then?!"

"Because I've to." I told him.

"We better take him to a hospital. Compel him then send him."

I shook my head. "It doesn't work that way. Not anymore."

"Why?!" He asked confused.

"I fed him from my blood." I told Adrian and he was looking at me openmouthed.

Then he snapped at me. "Are you crazy?! You fed him from your blood. Oh my god. You're surely crazy."

"Listen we'll find a way to deal with it. Just.."

Adrian held his hand up to me. "No, Ze, not now. I'm thirsty. I'll go hunt or I'll drain that guy. I'll see you later." And he was out in a flash.

"Thanks for the help." I murmured but I couldn't blame him. He was right. The calling blood drive us crazy if we didn't feed properly.

I sensed him waking up. Lots of confusion. When he opened the door I was waiting. "Going somewhere?!" I asked.

"What happened to me?! Where am I?!"

I sighed. "Let's go back in." I told him.

"Who are you?!" He asked. "I saw you attacking that guy." He put his hand on his neck. "He's a vampire. He drank from me." Then he looked up at me. "Are you some kind of a vampire slayer?!"

I laughed. "Well, kind of. Can we go in now so we can talk?! I'm not going to hurt you and it's just the two of us here."

He scanned me then decided I wasn't much of a danger for him so he nodded and we went in. I closed the door behind me and sat on a chair as he sat on the bed. "So..?! Can you tell me what happened?!"

"First, how do you feel?!" I asked.

"Tired but I'll survive." He said.

I nodded. "Good, you'll be better after you regain some of the blood you lost."

"Is he really a vampire?!" He asked.

"What do you think?!" I asked.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror scanning his neck. His fingers traced the semi healed bite. Then he nodded. "Yeah, he's a vampire. A human that size wouldn't be able to take me down." Then he nodded. "100% not human."

I scanned his body and he was right. He was muscular and you could tell he did a lot of training and working out. "You're right. He was a vampire."

"Was?!" He asked.

I nodded. "I killed him."

"You killed him?! All by yourself?!" He was shocked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't hard though. He was young, newly changed."

"How do you know that?! First you killed him all by yourself while I was an easy prey. Then you know all of that. And why am I here?! Aren't you supposed to take me to a hospital or something like that?!"

I shrugged. "You don't need hospital."

"I almost died." He told me.

I shrugged. "Do you feel like dying?!"

He shook his head. "No but.."

"See, no hospital is needed." I said cutting him off.

"Can you tell me what do you mean?! I really can't get your point. I was about to die then I just feel tired and there was a vampire trying to kill me and you killed him easily and-" Then he froze.

"Yes?!" I asked.

"Your blood. You fed me your blood."

"Surprise." I said sarcastically.

"Who are you?!" He asked stepping back.

"Do you really need to ask?!" I said.

"You- You're a vampire."

I nodded. "Yep, I am a vampire."

That when he started running towards the door. In a flash I was blocking the way crossing my arms over my chest. He stepped back. "What do you want from me?! Leave me alone. Why you saved me if you want to kill me?!"

"If I wanted you dead you'd be gone long ago. You see, you were supposed to die the first night we met, but you didn't die, did you?!"

"And now what?! You want to complete your mission?!" He asked.

"Do you want me to?!" I asked. "Listen, I was supposed to kill you and feed from you the night we first met but I didn't so that changed your fate forever. But there is a problem. You call so you're a moving magnet for every vampire that could be around. That's why that vampire attacked you. Your blood was calling for him. Your blood, as a caller, attracts us more than any other blood. I saved your life and I'd to feed you from my blood for you not to die."

"So I'm going to be a vampire?!" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, not really. But now you've immunity against compulsion."

"Compulsion?!" He asked confused.

I nodded. "If I didn't feed my blood to you I'd be able to erase your memory about us and everything would be okay. But now I can't 'cause you've my blood in your system."

"So..?!"

"So we're waiting."

"Till when?!"

"Till we find a solution." I told him.

"A solution?!"

I nodded. "Yep, 'cause now you know a lot and I can't let you leave anywhere."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He asked.

"It means you're my guest till we find a solution."

"Are you keeping me a hostage?!" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm keeping you as a guest. It's just that you can't leave any time soon." I told him. "By the way, there's no way you can beat me. Not now and not ever so don't think about attacking me. And I've the best security system here so there's no use in trying to sneak out. And I'm immortal so I don't sleep so you can't wait till it's my bed time. I can sense your mind, your thoughts, and your feelings so don't be stupid and don't try to do anything 'cause we're going to be housemates and I don't like to have any annoying housemates."

"Why don't you just kill me 'cause I'm sure as hell I don't want to be like you." He said disgusted.

"I wouldn't turn you even if you begged me so relax."

"Are you going to use me as your source of blood?!" He asked.

"You mean as a feeder?!" I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I don't treat my guests that way."

I saw him looking to something in his clothes and I burst out laughing. "What?!" he snapped at me.

"You humans believe everything you are told." I walked to him and took the cross he was wearing and turned it by my fingers. "See, didn't burn me. You may also find that I don't mind eating garlic so don't dig more looking for a way to get rid of me 'cause that's not going to happen." I said that and turned walking to the door when he came after me. I turned and pinned him to the bed. "Going somewhere?!"

"I- I'm not going to stay in this room for the rest of my life, am I?!"

I shook my head. "Nope. But you're not leaving now. I can't let you out right away. I've to prepare the house more. I'll get you some food first." I told him and left the room locking the door behind me.

* * *

That was very long considerably but I did it in case I got some business to do and couldn't update the second chapter soon though I'll try my best.

So what do you think?! A vampire Rose and a human Dimitri?! How are they going to manage all of the shit surrounding them. How is Rose going to handle him without problems?! If she could!

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody,

I know I said I'd be posting earlier but the lack of reviews made me frustrated.

You really can't blame me as I worked and stayed up all night on my stories to be surprised by a lot of visits with no reviews or favorites.

I'm posting this time but I really need more reviews or I might stop posting out of depression. i don't want to do that

Anyway, I want to say I'm thankful for whoever reviewed and I'd answer as soon as I get the chance.

By the way, i don't want any one confused by the story so be aware that Ze is Rose. it just a weird nickname she uses for some reason i'll tell you about later.

Enjoy chapter 2..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 :

Ze's POV :

For the next two days every entrance and exit of the house was totally secured. Without the keys and the codes nobody could leave.

To that I added some barbwires to the bailey though I knew it wasn't important since he couldn't leave the house in the first place.

I talked to Adrian and he let me did what I wanted. He said I was already crazy. All what I'd to do was calling for the old favors I did to him.

As for Dimitri, well, there was this big fire in his apartment and he didn't survive. Poor him.

Actually it was Adrian and me with some compulsion but that's not the point. The point was nobody would be looking for him ever. Except in a graveyard of course.

"I'll leave to Turkey tomorrow so I'd not be around for a while." Adrian said.

I nodded. "Sure. Whatever you say."

He hugged me. "Take care."

"You too." I said and he left.

Dimitri's room's door wasn't locked anymore but he didn't leave it yet. So I went there. "Hey you."

He turned to look at me. "What?!"

"You need to know that I'm not going to bring you food or drinks 'cause I'm not your servant. You've to leave the room and do whatever you do."

"I used to go to work."

"Well, now you can't. Find a new hobby."

"Do you think that nobody is going to look for me?!"

"And do you think I'm that stupid to think that. I may look young but I lived more than you lived so don't worry about me."

"Let me out. I'll never tell about you."

I laughed. "Nice try but no. I can't trust you, not in that. Besides, you should be thankful. You're caller. Your mortality rate is so high. I'm the only vampire that would ever let a caller alive."

"That's not a life. This is a prison." He told me.

"Well, if you thought about it like that sure it'd be a prison but if you change that graving mode you have it'd not be the same." I told him.

"I can't breathe a fresh air." He said.

"Yes, you can." I took a deep breath. "See, like that."

He just shook his head and looked away.

"Dimitri." I said with a sigh.

He didn't look at me.

"C'mon."

"What?!"

"Come with me." I told him.

"Where?!" He asked.

"Just move." I told him.

He shook his head. "No, thank you. I'd like to stay here."

I shrugged. "Okay, as you like. Have a nice day." I said and walked out.

I went to the kitchen.

To me eating wasn't essential for surviving but I did it for fun and since I didn't leave the house for two days and it was frustrated I decided to cook.

So I started cooking. Maybe it'd cheer both of us. I thought.

I finally put the metallic tray in the oven and washed my hands. I just needed to wait for it to be ready.

I left the kitchen but didn't go to his room, I thought that he needed time, after all we were going to live together for a while, I wasn't going to kiss his ass during that. Hell, I was the vampire in this relation-shit-ship.

The problem was that I can't control his mind, I needed to talk to him and interact with him to make him do anything.

I sighed. "Why I saved him?! Oh yeah, 'cause I'm stupid. Great and now I'm talking to myself." I lay on the couch to watch some TV till the food was ready.

XXXXXXX

Ze's POV :

"I made some food if you are interested." I said from the door of the room.

He didn't answer while he was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. "Till when you're going to stay this way?!"

He still didn't answer.

"Dimitri, I'm talking to you, don't step on my nerve 'cause I'm not that patient, believe me." I told him.

He still didn't answer.

I walked to the bed and crossed my arms over my chest. "You know that having a vampire blood in your system makes it hard to die. So if you're thinking about starvation it'd not work."

He looked at me raising a brow then he looked away.

"Dimitri, staying silent will drive you crazy, you know that?!"

"Better crazy than a prisoner." He murmured.

"Oh look, you can talk." I said sarcastically.

He glared at me. "Kill me already."

"What a suicidal brain you have." I said.

"And what a sadistic brain you have." He answered back.

I laughed. "You think I'm sadistic?! You didn't meet my people. They are _the_ sadistic."

"You're all bloodsuckers who think since we're your preys that it's okay to play with our life and ruin it." He said. "Didn't your mummy teach you not to play with your food?!"

"My mummy?! You didn't know?! I killed her long time ago." I said sarcastically.

"Good, at least she's in rest. Do me a favor and do the same to me." He said.

"I told you I'm not going to kill you 'cause I already skipped that when we first met." I told him.

He turned his back to me. "Just leave. You're so disgusting."

I shrugged. "Oh, you know my middle name, that's great. nice to meet you too, Depression." And I walked out of the room after being sure nothing sharp was there. I wasn't going to risk that.

XXXXX

Ze's POV :

Two days later and he still didn't leave his room. He became weaker and more tired. His face was yellowish.

"Get up." I told him.

He just wrapped his blanket more around himself.

"I said get up." I snapped at him, he was driving me crazy.

"Let me die in peace." He murmured. "I don't want you here."

"It's my house." I said stating a fact.

"It's my cell." He said.

"Well, your cell is in my house." I told him.

"Leave me alone." He said.

I shook my head. "Not till you get up and come with me."

"Are you so pathetic that you need a human to keep your company. Don't you have other sadistic bloodsuckers to be friends with." He said.

"They're busy and I'm avoiding them." I said before I left him up with force.

"Leave me alone." He snapped at me.

I shook my head. "Not likely."

He tried to fight but it was nothing to me. He was starved human and I was a very strong vampire. I took him to the kitchen and sat him on a chair. I pinned him to it by my body. "Look, you'll eat either if you want to or you don't. I tried to be nice but you're not giving me any other choice. You need to eat."

"No." He shouted.

"Shut up. I'll put you on IV if I have to so don't test me." I told him. "You move from this chair and I'll chain you to it and I'll shove the food in your mouth, understand?!" I told him dangerously. I wasn't going to allowed any more games.

"Why you want to keep me alive?! Why you don't want to kill me?!"

"For real?! I don't know. I just can't do it. But that doesn't mean I won't do other things to you." I warned him. "You either do as I say or things will get really, really ugly, Dimitri, and I mean it."

He looked at me then leant back to the chair and laughed.

"What's so funny?!" I asked.

"Go to the hell bitch." He spat on my face.

That did it. I got up pulling him with me then I pinned him to the wall. He laughed again. "Funny huh?!" I said through gritted teeth.

"A bloodsucker like you can't understand such a thing." He said,

"A bloodsucker like me is going to smash your face."

"Do it." He said. "C'mon. I already lost everything. You took everything thing from me. My life, my future, and my dreams. You left nothing to me. Kill me and finish your job."

I took my forearm to my mouth an bit it then I pressed it on his mouth. He tried to fight but no use. When he drank enough not to change I stepped back leaving him to fall on his knees.

"Now you're not going to die. Yet you're not going to be a vampire. Keep in doing that starving thing and I'll feed you my blood." I told him and left the kitchen.

"I wish you burn in hell." He shouted from behind me.

"Babe, I came from hell." I said without turning.

XXXXX

Ze's POV :

Two days later he still didn't leave his room. He didn't eat or drink.

Did I mention he was driving me crazy?!

I entered his room. "Get up."

"No." He answered.

He was lying in his bed under two blankets. "Get up." I hissed.

He didn't answer.

"Look, you can do as I say and we won't repeat what happened two days ago. If not.. well, you know what I'll do."

He turned his back to me and kept his silence.

"Dimitri."

"Leave me alone." He said.

"You need to eat."

"I don't want to eat."

"At least drink some water."

"No." He said.

"You're not giving me another choice."

"I'll never make it easy for you." He said.

"Okay then." I said and left the room.

I came back with some robes and IV. I stood next to his bed and he didn't even look at me till I started tying him to the iron posts of the bed. "What are you doing?!" He asked.

"Feeding you." I told him.

He didn't even fight, I guessed he was too tired to do it.

I inserted the injection in his vein and set the nutriment. I also held his limb still. With that suicidal brain he had, he was going to break the needle inside his body if I let him.

He looked at me with such a pain. "I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't hurt you. If I was in your place I'd not do such a thing."

I chuckled. "Yeah, right. Your race hate the different. You always kill what you don't understand."

"Is that make you better. You feed from us and you're keeping me a prisoner here with no fault."

"I'm not risking my race for you. You can expose us to your world."

He shook his head. "I will never do such a thing. Believe me."

"I'm sorry, I can't. We're staying here together till I can find a solution so you need to stop being crazy. You've the whole house for you to explore. You can do whatever you want. I'll bring you whatever you like. Food, drinks, anything you want."

"I want my freedom."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry I can't give you that."

He sighed and looked away.

I stayed there for the whole time till the bag was empty I took the IV out of him and left the room.

When I came back an hour later I found him unconscious in the bathroom while it seemed that he hit his head with the sink.

I took him back to his bed and sat next to him waiting.

He opened his eyes and put his hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Didn't they tell you that you should be creative if you want to suicide." I said sarcastically.

He looked up at me. "That wasn't a suicidal attempt 'cause I'm not that stupid to do it this way."

I knew he was saying the truth so I got up of my chair and sat on the edge of the bed. He tried to move but I held him. "Don't move. You just hit your head."

He smirked. "Don't you have some bloodsucking magic to fix your new toy which just broke."

I shook my head. "You're not my toy. I told you, I don't treat my guests that way."

"Whatever." He said before he put his hand back on his head.

"Still hurt." I said but he just ignored me. "Let me see." I told him and put my hand where he was placing them a second ago. I closed my eyes and concentrated on taking his pain away and healing what was hurting him.

When I was done I opened my eyes to see him looking at me. "What did you do?!" He asked.

"I took your pain away. Did it work?!"

"Took it away?!"

"I transferred it." I said. "How do you feel?!"

"Better. In fact it doesn't hurt anymore." He said.

I nodded. "Good. I'll bring you something hot to drink. You're cold."

I got up and walked to the kitchen. I made some tea and took it to him. I placed it on his nightstand. "Drink it, okay." I said that and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was it for today.

What do you think?! Love it?! Hate it?!

Review 'cause it makes my day.

Be happy safe and in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter three. Enjoy and Review.**

**I really need them to be able to go on in the story so yeah, Review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I Am A Vampire**

**Chapter 3 :**

Dimitri's POV :

I was lying on the couch the next evening watching the sky through the window.

A knock interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to the door.

She entered the room softly, I couldn't stop noticing how much her moves were amazing, her smile was beautiful even if she showed her fangs.

_No, no, I should hate her_. I hated her. I couldn't like anything about her. _She stole everything from me. She destroyed my life and she didn't care._

"Oh, you're awake." She said with a smile.

"No, I was trying to sleep while looking awake, like a fish." I said sarcastically.

She laughed. "You're so funny. How do you feel?!" She asked.

"Dead while alive." I told her.

"Dimitri, I'm trying to work this out can you at least help." She said.

"I don't want to help 'cause I don't want this." I told her.

She sighed. "Look, you don't understand. I'm saving your life here."

"You're making me a prisoner. I'm a breather dead." I told her.

"No, you are not. Listen, I can't let you go even if I want to. It's not just me who knows about you. There's others. If I let you go, you're dead." She told me.

"I don't really care." I told her. What was the use in being alive if I couldn't live. If I was only a prisoner.

"Okay, can you come with me?!" She said.

"No."

"Oh, c'mon. Just for a while then you can come back here to stay as much as you want." She told me.

"Are you going to let me out?!" I asked and she shook her head. "Then I'm not leaving."

She sighed. "Okay." Then she left.

A while later she came with a tray. I knew that smell.

"I made some Blini. I know you're Russian so.."

"I'm not hungry." I told her.

"Maybe not now." She said putting the tray on the coffee table next to me. "Maybe later. And if you changed your mind I'll be in the roof."

She said that and left the room closing the door behind her.

I looked at the tray, it had been a very long time since I ate any Russian food. And the Blini was always one of my favorites.

_No, no, I'm not going to eat it._

_But it looks delicious._

_It can look delicious as much as it want, I'm not eating it. It's just a scam._

_Just try it. Taste it. Only a bite. A bite won't hurt. _My starved self was begging me.

_No._

_Just a bite._

I shook my head.

_You don't have to put any syrup on it. It won't even count._

Finally I gave up. _A bite won't hurt. It won't count._

How about me finishing the whole plate. Then the next. Then finishing everything in that tray?!

I didn't notice I was that hungry. I was still starving after all of what I ate.

It was like doing a small crack in the wall of a very big pool. It just became bigger and bigger.

I left the room slowly and hesitantly, I looked for the kitchen and I found it.

I got in to find another plate of hot Blini with syrup on the bench. I took the fork next to it and started eating.

"That was mine." A voice said from behind me.

I turned to see her smiling to me. "Make another." I told her.

"Oh, there's plenty." She said taking a cup of coffee from the cupboard and poured some from the coffee machine. "So, do you want to see the rest of the Blini?!" She asked.

I didn't answer but my stomach growled, she smiled. "C'mon." She said and started to walk out of the kitchen.

I took my plate and followed her. After all I left my room.

She walked to a staircase and I followed her as she took them up. A floor, two floors, three floors, four floors. What the hell?!"

In the fifth floor she opened the door and I was in front of a really big roof. She came out and I followed her.

There was a backyard in that roof. A very big one with everything you could imagine in there.

There was a green house. Not the scientific one, but the fun one. The one that your parents would keep to add some familiarity.

There were some swings. Two were tied to the walls and another two were the kind you need stands and posts for.

A dinner table with its chairs. Some woody seats that usually used to be kept in the garden.

A big pool and a Jacuzzi. There were lots of things, things I'd never guess I could find in a roof, let alone a vampire's roof. But what was more amazing the fresh air, the moon, the sky. The scene. It was amazing. I took a deep breath and smiled. For the first time since what happened I smiled. A real smile. I felt something, I felt the life touching me.

"I knew you can smile." She said after some silence.

"Really?! I didn't know you have all of that in your roof?!" I said while walking to the table with the breakfast on it. does they call it breakfast if it was night time.

"Neither did I." She said. "Of course there were the pool and the Jacuzzi but I never really used them. Do you like it?!" She asked.

I shrugged. "It's nice."

"C'mon, it's amazing. I over done myself." She said again I just shrugged while digging in my plate. "It's for you. You can use it whenever you want but you need to stop being suicidal. I'm not kidding. I compelled people to guard you here if you didn't stop being suicidal."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I asked looking up at her.

"It means that there are these two very big guys who will be staying here to be sure you don't drawn yourself or throw yourself from above." She told me. "You can't tell them to help you 'cause I compelled them very good. I'm just warning you."

"Too much for trust." I said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying." She said thoughtfully. "Of course I already told you that you can explore the house as much as you want. You can ask for anything you want and it'll be here. You just need to say it."

"Is that a bribe?!"

"I don't need anything from you." She said. "I'm just trying to make it easier. I took things and I'm trying to give things back."

"My freedom isn't that cheap." I told her.

"Who said I'm trying to buy your freedom." She said and took a sip from her coffee then she stood up. I looked at her confused. "I'll see you later, have a nice day." She said and left the roof. That when I noticed the almost invisible two very big guys in the roof.

She wasn't kidding but nonetheless I finished my food then lay next to the pool for the whole night. I even fell asleep there till the sun of the next day woke me up.

I opened my eyes and watched it. I really missed it. I stretched then left the roof downstairs.

I passed by the kitchen and had a glass of water then I went to my room. I threw myself on the bed and went back to sleep.

I woke up very late in the afternoon.

I'd a shower 'cause I thought I was disgusting and changed to the clothes that I found in my closet. They fitted me great. And they were expensive, as in designers expensive.

Then I lay on the couch. I heard a knock on the door.

"C'mon in." I said.

She entered the room and smiled. "You seem clean. And in a good mood."

I didn't answer.

"You liked the roof, didn't you?!"

"Where you got that idea?!" I said with a glare.

"Just by you sleeping there." She said suggestively with a shrug.

"I fell asleep." I said still glaring at her.

"It's okay. It's all yours. So are you hungry?!"

"Why?!"

"Because I'm making BBQ party in your roof. I hope you don't mind." She said with a grin.

"That explain your outfit." I told her.

She looked down at herself. She was wearing a blood red swim bra and a tight jean short shorts. "I think I look nice. Don't be late." She said and left.

I sighed.

A while later I was taking the stairs to the roof.

In the roof there was a big grill with some kind of a chef working on it. The smell of the food was so strong I almost drooled on myself.

She was lying next to the pool while reading a book.

I walked and took a seat next to the pool. She turned to me and smiled. "Dimitri, how nice of you to join me."

"You're invading my roof I didn't have a choice."

"Oh, forgive me please. I didn't mean to bother you. I just thought you can use some changing."

The chef approached us and put a big plate of some BBQ appetizers. "Please, try it." She said waving to me.

I scanned the chef and like she read my mind she nodded. "Yep, he's compelled too. He can't help you, sorry."

I just ignored her taking a piece of kabob eating it slowly. She just drunk slowly from the red wine glass in her hand.

"I didn't tell you my name, did I?!" She started thoughtfully.

"Does it matter?!" I asked. "I'm already a prisoner."

"I know your name. Don't you want to know how to call me?!" She said.

"If you're having some fantasy about me calling you mistress or something then you should know that won't going to happen."

She laughed and shook her head. "No thanks. I've a lot of people calling me that. I don't need you to do it. Actually I'd like if you call me like my friends do. Ze."

I chuckled.

"Something funny?!"

"Ze?! Seriously. How old are you?!"

"I'm as old as I lived. What's wrong with Ze?!"

I shrugged. "It'd fit a five-year-old girl, not a very old crone who's actually a vampire."

She laughed. "Thank you for your opinion. This crone here made you run behind her and asking to dance with her."

I glared at her. "It's just a shell."

She shrugged. "Maybe. You don't know." She said and took her shorts off. Under it she was wearing a bikini matching her bra. She ran to the pool and jumped to it.

She stayed under the water for a while no human can stand it then she came out. "So Mr. Opinion, do you want to have a race?!"

"I don't swim with sharks." I told her while drinking from my soda can.

She laughed and showed me her fangs. "I've fangs nicer than them."

I shrugged and walked to watch the moon from the outskirt of the roof. She came out of the pool minutes later, dried herself then talked to the chef and waved to me. "See you later, Dimitri." And walked out of the roof before waiting my answer. Not like I was going to answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's it for today. Hope you like it.**

**And thank you guys so much for all the amazing review. it really made my day.**

**As for the guests whom i couldn't pm them for the review they send i want to say that I'm not stopping and the story would be around 10 chapters so yeah. It won't be long for the changes to happen.**

**Thank you so much.**

**And hey, if you want me to start with my new story, 'Can You Be My Eyes' Which is Adrian & Rose, or shall i wait till i'm done with this. Tell me please.**

**Be happy, safe and in love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's my new Chapter for this story.**

**Please give me more review 'cause I'm posting even when I should be in bed to get ready for my first day of my third year of Med college so please give me some appreciation to my work. Pretty Please.**

**And for whoever review, thank you so much guys. You rock. and your reviews made my day.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I Am A Vampire**

**Chapter 4 :**

Dimitri's POV :

My days turned to nights and my nights turned to days. It was something happened 'cause of the times Ze was visiting me. I don't really see her all the time. Actually it was weird that we lived together.

I was spending most of my time in the roof or in my room. Sometimes I'd stay to watch some TV but that was it. She was mysterious. Even with her words and with her moves. With the information she'd give me.

A servant and a chef came to work in the house but they were totally silent. They wouldn't talk to me or even look at me. They were doing their job only. So I figured that they were compelled.

The sun just set when someone knocked on my door. "C'mon." I said while watching the TV.

Ze came in seeming thoughtful. "Good evening." She said.

I nodded. "Good evening."

"How do you feel?!" I shrugged. "I need you to leave your room." She said.

"What?! Why?!" I asked confused.

"Because you have to leave it." She said. "I'll explain later."

"What's happening?!"

"Bad things, for both of us, believe me." She said.

"What do I do?!" I asked.

"You come with me." She said waving for me to hurry.

I nodded and followed her. She took me to the staircase but this time we went down, and I mean really down.

Through the darkness I found that she'd a very big basement under the mansion. We walked and walked and she was opening iron doors in our way. "Where are you taking me?!" I asked.

"Saving you from the worst fate in this life." She told me.

"What do you mean?!" I asked.

"I mean what I mean." Finally she took me to a bunker and let me in. "You're staying here. There are everything you may need for the next few days."

"Days?!" I asked shocked.

She nodded. "Yeah, days. You'll stay her and don't make noise. I'm serious, Dimitri. I'm trying to protect you from the worst fate ever. Worse than staying here with me. Worse than getting killed by a vampire."

"What do you mean?! How can I trust you?!"

She looked at me deep in the eye. "A very old vampire is coming here tonight. He's planning on destroying me to take over my property over this part of the country. Yeah, I'm not kidding. If he found you he'll make you a constant blood supply for him. I. Am. Not. Kidding. I may not survive this but if you stayed here you'll be fine. Believe me."

"Why he'd want to keep me?!"

"Because you're caller. You are so rare. So precious. If he found you, you'll wish my prison over the live he'll make you live. Do you understand me."

"But.."

"If you didn't believe me, fine. Look here." She said turning a screen on. "That will let you watch over the house. Mostly the main rooms. I'm not responsible for whatever you see but you need to understand how danger this is. How much danger is surrounding us."

I nodded.

"Take care of yourself and I'll see you in few days if I survived this." She smiled weakly and left the room locking it behind her.

I sat on the couch watching the screen. I thought she was trying to..

That when the door opened and a guy with messy hair came in. He hugged Ze and talked to her. Both of them seemed worried.

I didn't really understand what was happening till Ze opened the door to two men and a woman. They seemed between their thirties and forties.

Ze and the guy shook hands with them then invited them in.

I noticed that the newcomers looked different. Their skin was like porcelain or marble. Something disgusting unlike what Ze and her friend had. They sat and had some drinks, something one of the men didn't like. Rose made a move and a guy came out.

I knew what was going on. The man took the guy and started feeding on him. I was shocked. Ze was right, I should meet her people to know the real sadistic.

After that they went to eat on the dining room. I changed the camera to find them eating the bloodiest food in my life. I noticed again how Ze and her friend didn't eat much, like they didn't like the food or something.

I was sick by that time so I stopped watching.

The days passed and I was spending my time reading some books in the bunker or eating or watching TV. Every once in a while I'd check on the vampires upstairs but I was too sick to watch a lot.

I was looking through the things and boxes in the bunker to find some papers and pictures.

One of the picture was a certificate from Harvard's medical school.

It was for : 'Rosemarie Cassandra Hathaway'.

Was that her name?! Ze coming from Rosemarie?! But why Ze?!

I found some pictures for her and her friend upstairs. Written behind the picture.

"Rosemarie Hathaway & Adrian Ivashkov – 1959"

Some other pictures for them were there.

A picture for her and another guy while she sat on his lap laughing. "Rosemarie H. & Ethan D. – After he proposed for the 4th time."

That was very interesting. I kept looking around in the boxes for more pictures and more things.

I found a box. I took it and started looking inside it. A lot of pictures for Ze and Ethan in different years. There were also some painted pictures.

It was all unbelievable till I found a big album. I took it out and opened it.

There were letters, lots of letters. Unbelievable number of them.

One of the letter read.

[Dear Rose,

I hope you're feeling very good when you receive my letter. It's been a while and I want to apologize for that but we were having some problems with the family business here.

It's such a pleasure to be able to write to you again and I hope to receive your answer sooner than later.

I want to assure you that I am fine.

How about you?! How's your health?! Do you still taking your medications properly?!

Write to me and tell me everything.

Sincerely,

Ethan D.]

There was the answer.

[Dear Ethan,

I can't tell you how glad I was when I received your letter, it gave me such a pleasure that I couldn't explain.

It even made my weak body stronger thanks to you.

I'm fine but the doctor is still worried that he's keeping me in bed all the time. I just hope that he'll change his mind soon so I can come to visit.

Sincerely,

Rose H.]

Some other letters showed me that these two were in love. He was worried about her health and she was trying to assure him. I didn't know what was the real thing till a letter crossed me.

[Dear Mr. Darkz,

_What?! Are you kidding me?! You sure are kidding me. That Ethan had my mother's maiden name. _I continued reading.

..I received your worried letter about my daughter Rosemarie and I am very sorry to tell you that she is in the last stages of her illness. The doctors can't do more but trying to ease her pain.

She can't even answer your letter but I think she'll be very grateful if you came to visit.

Sincerely,

Janine H.]

Some other letters then.

[Dear Ethan,

It's been very long since we wrote to each other and I was very surprised to receive your letter asking the permission for your beloved Rose to be turned.

It's a good thing that you didn't change her all by yourself without asking me.

So as an appreciation for all what you did to me these past years I'm giving you the permission to change her as one of us.

Sincerely,

Victor Dashkov.]

Some other letter then.

[Dear Victor,

I want to thank you for supporting me in what I asked for. I want also to tell you that my beloved is now one of us.

She is sending her greetings and thanks to you. We hope to see you soon.

Sincerely,

Ethan D.]

Then there were another letter.

[Dear Rose,

I missing you a lot but it's my duty to fight during the war. How are you doing?!

I hope you feel good. I'll be home as soon as possible.

With all my love to you,

Ethan.]

Then there was another letter.

[Dear Ethan,

I'm perfectly well and I'm missing you very much. I can't wait for you to come back to me.

Your friend Adrian came to visit and he was asking about you. He's staying with us for the present time.

All my love to you,

Rose.]

Then there was another letter.

[Dear Rose,

If you're receiving this letter then you'll know that I'm no more walking on this earth. It means that he killed me to separate us.

I'm really sorry that I have to leave you alone but you need to know that I love you, I always did and always will no matter what.

I just need you to stay alive not just by your body but by your soul. Like the old Rose I fell in love with. Like the amazing woman I'll always be hers forever no matter what.

Don't ask for revenge, don't run to your death by your own feet. He wants you to but you shouldn't.

You're still young for him. You're still weak compared to him. For you to be able to fight him you need to be stronger and older and that's not you. Not yet at least.

Stay strong, happy and safe,

With all the love in the world,

Ethan.]

I could see that there was some traces of blood and tears even after these years.

I was confused and surprised. I never expected such a thing. These letter made me look at her differently.

Lots of love letters, lots of pictures to keep memories. I also noticed what I didn't notice before. Ethan and I were sharing some similarities. Not identical. Not what would tell you we were related but what was enough to say we were related.

I looked up to check on the vampires. Adrian was nowhere to be seen. The only two were Rose and who seemed to be the leader.

I asked myself if he was Victor Dashkov.

Another girl came in and the man waved for her to come to him. He grabbed her and started feeding on her. A few minutes later he pushed the girl away while looking at Rose shocked.

She'd a smirk on her face, I blinked. It was only a blink and the next thing I saw was the man falling on his knees with a stake through his heart. Rose helped the girl up and took her out of the room.

When she came back she was with Adrian and they both started cleaning the mess and taking the body out.

She just took her revenge. I could see it. After all of these years she killed her beloved's killers.

She didn't come to take me out. Not even after the cleaning. Not even after that Adrian guy left.

I watched her sitting in the living room watching the space but she did nothing.

I was pretty busy with the letters and the pictures that I really didn't care. Not till someone came running.

She jumped and they talked. Then a group of vampires came in.

Rose stood her back to the wall fighting. I saw them injuring her. And I saw her staking some of them.

A lot of vampires against her. I couldn't believe it. But she was really good and fought amazingly.

I watched the bodies falling around. One by one as they fought. I couldn't help but watching.

I actually was worried about her when a group of them jumped at her. "Rose careful." I said and I didn't know what happened but they started holding their necks and they seemed like chocking or something. She took the opportunity and staked them some actually were burning that she didn't need to stake them.

I was shocked. What happened?!

After all were dead she checked the house twice then made a phone call after that I saw her smiling to the camera giving it a high thumb. I was confused. Why would she do that?!

I watched her calling the guards to take the bodies to I didn't know where then she left.

A while later the door to the bunker opened and Rose came smiling. Luckily, I put everything back to its place so she wouldn't know I did some research.

"What happened?!" I asked her.

"It's all done." She said before falling to her knees in front of me.

I ran an held her. "Are you okay?!"

She nodded. "Yeah, no harm happened." She said.

"Here, sit." I said helping her to one of the chairs in the room. "What can I do?!"

She seemed shocked. "Why you're helping me?!"

"What can I do?!" I asked again.

"There's some blood bags in the other fridge." She said pointing at the other fridge.

I nodded running there. I took out two blood bags and opened them to her. I started helping her to drink them one by one.

When she was done she nodded. "Thank you."

I nodded. "You're welcome."

She coughed. "That bastard got some wood in me."

I looked at her arm to find small pieces of woods in her cut. "It'll hurt." I told her and she nodded. I started taking them off as she moaned in agony.

When I was done she took a deep breath as I watched her cuts healing themselves. She drank the last of the blood and got up. "Let's get out of here." She said and I nodded.

She walked normally but I could tell she was exhausted. "Hey, what happened with the guys suddenly chocking and being burned." I asked.

She looked at her watch thoughtfully. "We both are tired, can we talk about it another time?! Don't you want to see the sun after days of being locked in a basement?!"

I noticed that it was almost dawn. I nodded and she said bye to me. I left to my roof as she went somewhere I wasn't sure about.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**So guys. lots of secrets and some big progress in the way of this story.**

**Dimitri finally started to understand our Ze.**

**Don't forget to review if you want me to update sooner.**

**Love you So much guys. and don't forget to check my new story 'Can You Be My Eyes'.**

**Meet you soon and if you want to know what happen with my writing you follow me in my twitter. i have it in my profile.**

**Be safe and happy and in love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The new chapter of the story.**

**I wanted to UD earlier but I was busy with college and all of that so you need to excuse me.**

**Anyway, My Twitter is available in my profile if you want to know about any UD or post I'm doing.**

**And I UD my other two stories, 'When His Strength And Spirit Joined' And 'Can You Be My Eyes' so check them out.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy reading.**

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I Am A Vampire**

**Chapter 5 :**

Dimitri's POV :

I met her the next evening. She looked perfectly fine and uninjured.

"You look good." I told her. "I can't tell if I didn't know about the fight last night."

She chuckled. "I'm a vampire. It's in me to heal fast."

"Yeah, I noticed. So aren't you going to tell me what really happened?!" I asked her.

"You happened. Very surprisingly." She said.

"What do you mean?!"

"Last night you were watching the fight, right?!" I nodded. "Something different happened with you, I'm not sure what's it but you started to accept this as your home."

"And?!"

"And vampires can't enter a home without being invited by the humans living there. Before it was okay for them to come here 'cause it was only me." She explained.

"But nothing happened to you." I said.

She nodded. "First, I'm the vampire with her blood in you. Second, you didn't consider me a stranger like you did to them."

"Oh."

She nodded. "So yeah, you saved my life. Thank you."

"Well, despite everything you also saved me from that vampire who tried to kill me near the club."

She smiled and nodded. "So, I happened to have an idea after what happened the last days."

"Which is?!"

"We're leaving." She stated.

I raised an eyebrow. "Leaving?!"

She nodded excitedly. "I've this privet island where no old nasty vampires can bother us so we're going there."

"We?!"

She nodded. "Yeah. Do you want to stay here when some vampires come to visit me when I am not around?!"

I sighed shaking my head. "I guess I don't."

She nodded. "I thought that too. We'll leave two days from now. So be ready."

I nodded and she stood up to leave but I called after her. "Hey, Ze."

She turned to me. "Yes?!"

"Do you want to join me for food, whatever they call this meal?!"

"Really?!" She seemed surprised.

I nodded. "Yeah. C'mon before I change my mind."

She sat again and waved to the chef to bring her a plate.

I watched her eating. "So you guys can eat like us, huh?!"

"Some of us do some of us don't. Did you see what we ate the first night you were in the bunker?!"

I looked disgusted remembering that. "Yeah."

"That was one of the most disgusting thing I've ever tried to eat." She said.

"I noticed. They enjoyed it."

She nodded. "They're different. Didn't you notice their looks?!"

I nodded. "Yeah, they're different."

She nodded. "Like porcelain."

"But not you or your friend?!"

She shook her head. "No, because we don't kill our victims."

"You don't?!"

"Not mostly. These three you saw drain their victims all the time."

"What do you mean by 'not mostly'?!" I asked.

"I mean that sometimes we lose control 'cause of a caller like you being around. Sometimes we're in danger, we've to defend ourselves."

"So are you saying you don't kill to feed?!"

She looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded. "That's pretty much what I am saying. I know you don't believe me, and you don't have to. Whatever makes you comfortable."

She took a sip of the wine the chef poured for her. There were two bottles there and when I tried to take the one she drank from she stopped me. "Don't."

I looked at her confused. "Okay, you don't like to share?!"

She laughed and shook her head. "I don't want to see you throwing up, actually. It's not just wine. There's some blood mixed with it."

I knew I looked disgusted then it hit me. "That's why when you were drinking that guy didn't like it."

"He wanted it fresh. From the source."

"And you gave him that- oh my. What makes you different in killing if you handed him that guy to be killed?!"

"Big different."

I crossed my arms. "Oh really?!"

She nodded. "That guy was a rapist and a killer. He started six months ago and no one was able to catch him."

"So you did. What about that poor girl?! What was she?!"

"She was his last victim and she's not dead. Look, I don't have to explain myself and I know you'll never believe me, but this girl is alive and healthy and safe and doesn't remember a thing about what happened."

"You're right, I don't believe it."

She sighed and shrugged. "You'll never believe me then what's the point in asking me." She then stood up. "Thank you for the invitation." Then she left.

XXXX

It'd been two days. Rose didn't show up at all since I invited her to eat with me. I wasn't sure why but I tried to make myself busy as much as possible not to think of her.

I didn't notice how important her visits were.

I was lying on my bed when one of the guard came in. I looked at him confused. "She's waiting for you."

"What?!"

"We're leaving." He said. "Where's your bag?!" He asked.

I pointed at it. "There." He nodded taking it up. "Let's go." He said and I walked with him.

He didn't take me to the front door. In fact he didn't take me out of the mansion. He took me to the roof where a helicopter was waiting. Rose was already there.

The guard pushed me to keep walking and I did. I knew I didn't have another choice. She could take me by any way she wanted.

I loaded across from her and noticed that she was talking in the phone. She nodded to me and I nodded back.

Then the helicopter took off.

She was still talking. "Yeah, I totally understand. Sure. No, no. I'm not giving him my mansion in Paris. He can dream about it." Then she sighed. "Adrian, listen to me. Okay, okay. That's a lot of cash. I keep my money in gold and property, you know that." She sighed again. Apparently she was getting tired repeating this argument. "Okay, why don't we talk about this when I come back?! I don't know. I'll try to be back soon. Yeah, I promise. Hey, can you keep an eye on the brothers. I don't want any problem while I'm not around. Thank you. See you soon." Then she ended the call and put the phone in her pocket. "Good evening, Dimitri. How nice of you to join us."

"I thought you changed your mind about the trip."

"Me?! Not likely." She said then didn't say a thing.

"Are we going to stay long there?!" I asked.

She shrugged. "If you liked it there we can extend our vacation."

I shrugged. "I don't really care."

She chuckled. "The whole island will be yours. I think you'll care."

And god help me, she was right and I cared.

We changed to a plane, the kind that can land in the water and it took us to the island.

We arrived and she gave her instructions to the guards and then motioned to me to go.

We went to a mansion. A very big mansion. I watched servants going on bowing for her. She would nodded to them as we kept going.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The plane just left so there's no way for you to leave the island unless I let you. So running away wouldn't work. And trying to swim wouldn't work also. We're far away from the land as you saw."

She looked at her watch. "And none of my workers can help you. This is your room." She pointed to a door. "And it's all yours. Have a nice day." Then she left in a blink.

I sighed and entered my room.

It was the biggest bedroom I had ever been in. It was big and great.

I thought I needed a shower. I opened a dresser to find clothes. A lot of clothes, for men.

I looked around till a guard came with my bag but I already found a towel.

XXXX

The island was great to explore. I spent the whole day exploring it. But the guards didn't leave me all day.

I was walking along the beach barefoot when a servant or whatever his job was came to me.

"Dimitri." He started.

I turned to him. "Yes?!"

"You need to go inside, now." He told me.

"No, I don't need to." I told him.

I wasn't going to stay locked for the whole day like I was in the mansion. "But-"

"I like it here perfectly." I said looking around.

"But Ze said-" He started again.

I cut him off. "I said I am not leaving."

The guards heard that I was refusing doing what their mistress was ordering so they started dragging me. I fought their grips. "Leave me alone." I shouted.

And we went in a big fight.

That when I heard her voice near us. "What's going on?!" She asked dangerously.

"He wouldn't leave as you said mistress." A guard said.

She walked to us to stand very close. "And why he has bruises?!" She seemed angry.

"He wouldn't move." The guard explained.

She looked at him. "You don't hurt him. I made that very clear from the beginning."

He nodded. "Yes, mistress."

"Sage, help him to his room." She said to the servant but with a tone softer than before.

I shouted at her. "I am not going back to your fucking lockup."

She looked at me and nodded. "You will 'cause you don't want to be the prey in my hunting trip."

Sage finally took me back to my room. I lay on bed and sighed. "That was reckless." He told me.

I laughed and he looked at me questioningly. "Except for her you are the only one who has ever talked to me since she took me."

"Well, you can't count the guard or the workers in the mansion. These are employees. She has to compel them not to be exposed and to be sure you are around safely."

"You mean locked up. But hey, aren't you compelled?!" I asked.

"What do you think?!" He asked me looking through one of the big windows of the room.

"I don't know what to think." I said honestly. I mean seriously, I was the prisoner of a vampire.

"I'm not compelled." He said simply turning to face me once again.

I jumped. "And it's okay for you to be locked up like that?!"

"Who said I am locked up?!" He asked with a shrug. Simply, just like that.

"You are here." I said matter of fact.

"I am here visiting." He said.

I stepped back. "Are you a vampire?!"

"Do I look like a vampire?!" He asked with a smile showing his perfect teeth. Teeth were similar to mine.

I scanned him but no, he didn't look like one so I shook my head. "Not really."

"See. I am not locked up here and I am not a vampire in visit." He said summarizing what I just learned. I was shocked to say the least.

"Then who are you?!" I asked trying to figure that weird creature in front of me.

"I am Sage." He said with a smile.

A knock was heard and Sage walked from the side of the window to the door. He opened it and smiled.

He said something then nodded and left after saying. "I will see you later, Dimitri."

Then Ze entered the room. She walked to the bed and sat at the edge of it facing me. "That's a very nasty black eye." She said with a sympathetic smile.

I touched it with my fingertips and winced as I felt the pain. I also noticed the unusual swelling.

"I am sorry for that." She said placing her hand on my eye. I felt the energy floating from her to me then my eye wasn't hurting me anymore. "Better?!" She asked taking her hand off.

I nodded. "Yes, thank you." I was still amazed by her power. Especially the healing part.

She smiled and gave me the cup she was holding. It was some wine. "Drink this." She said. "It'll help with your injuries."

I looked at her. "Wine?!"

"Just drink it." She told me.

I sighed and did as she said. Weirdly I knew I could trust her. I sipped from the rich red wine then looked at her. "That's good." It wasn't like anything I used to drink.

She nodded. "Glad you like it. Now you need to rest."

"Why you didn't want me to stay out?! Why I've to come inside?!" I asked her. She promised me of the whole island and now she was changing her mind?!

"Because everybody do that." She said simply with a shrug.

"Why?!" I asked.

"When I hunt out there it's dangerous for people to stay around." She explained.

"What were you hunting?!" I asked. I just wanted to know that it wasn't some poor human.

"I wasn't hunting. I changed plan but still you can't stay out when they told you to go inside. I am serious. You're not going to die if that what you are looking for but it'd be really bad for you. And dangerous." She explained.

I nodded. "Okay, I understand. And thank you for the black eye healing."

She smiled. "Sure, now have some rest and I'll let them bring the food for you, here."

"Oh, I already ate. I think I'll go to sleep so I can be out first thing in the morning. I can, right?!"

She nodded. "Yeah, sure. Have some nice dreams." She said and left.

And I couldn't look away from her. It was like a spell. But Sage's thing wasn't out of my mind easily. _I need to check who he was?!_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo?!  
**

**What do you think about our beloved couple.**

**Nice progress, huh?!**

**I totally like it but I don't know about you.**

**So you need to review to tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for whoever reviewed the past chapters but I need more to keep going.**

**Remember, I'm really doing hard job for you guys, can you at least review. **Puppy eyes** Pretty place.**

**Love you so much.**

**Be safe happy and in love**


	6. Chapter 6

**So guys, I know I shouldn't be updating so soon. It's just four days since I updated last time.**

**Well, I couldn't resist. I don't know why but even if the reviews for the previous chapter were less than ten but when the readers wrote.**

'**UD soon and can't wait' I just go all easy and corny and UD with a big grin on my face.**

**I'm stupid and crazy. I know. :D**

**Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you so much for reviewing. you rock guys.**

**Follow me in Twitter. And check my other stories. I just UD the seventh chapter of 'When His Strength And My Spirit Joined'**

**And I'm waiting for tomorrow to UD 'Can You Be My Eyes' jut to settle the voting about who should Rose end up with. Apparently people are asking for Adrian and to be honest, I did this a DimitrRose so Adrian deserved something. But we'll see tomorrow.**

**As usual, R & R. and don't angry at me if the next UD was a bit late 'cause med school is kicking my ass. Seriously.**

**I know I'm babbling so here's the new chapter.**

**We're getting closer to the end.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I Am A Vampire**

**Chapter 6 :**

Dimitri's POV :

I woke up in the morning feeling pretty energetic. I took a fast shower and left my room. In my way I passed by an ajar door. It wasn't closed a small part were left so I could watch what was going there.

I wasn't going to watch till I heard her voice. "Here, you're good as new." She said and I knew she was smiling.

"Thank you, Mistress." A woman said.

"Sure. Just be careful with him." She told her.

The woman nodded and left with a baby between her arms as Sage entered through the same door the woman walked through. I was standing at the other door. "Hey there." He said kissing her cheek.

She smiled to him. "How are you, Sage?!"

"I am totally good. I didn't get the chance to talk to you last night. Where have you been?!" He asked finding a seat for himself near her.

"Roaming around. I went for a small hunting after I left Dimitri's room." She explained.

"What did you hunt?!" He teased her.

"Something you don't need to know." She told him like he was some kind of a child.

He laughed. "As you like. I just wanted to ask you about something. A specific historical fact I was curious about. You know since you lived a lot."

"Don't tease me about my age, Sage." She said. Once again it felt like she was talking to a very young child.

"C'mon, I was wondering about what happened during 1918. The Spanish influenza."

She shook her head. "You doctors and your passion about medical history." She got up looking through the shelves in the library. She found some kind of an old book or journal. I wasn't sure. "Here. This is my journal about that year. Everything I knew is here. It'd be more specific than anything I can tell you after all these years."

He took it. "Thanks. I'll bring it back after I find what I need."

She nodded. "Sure take your time. Just don't lose it." Then she turned to the door. My door and smiled to me. "C'mon in, Dimitri. We can use your company."

I froze. She knew I was there. Hesitantly, I opened the door and stepped in. I could see that Sage was surprised too. I was fighting the desire to run away. I felt like trapped animal.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning." They said back.

"Did you spend a lovely night?!" She asked me all simply seeming not affected by the fact that I was spying on them.

I nodded. "Yes, it was good actually."

That when I noticed that all the windows were covered with thick curtains and the light was coming from artificial lights.

"Do you need anything?!" She asked me sitting back on her chair easily.

I shook my head. "I was going to stay at the beach."

She nodded. "Sure. Have a lovely day."

I nodded and left. Shit.

Later, I was lying on the beach when Sage joined me. "Hey, Dimitri." He said lying on the long chair next to mine.

"Hey." I said.

"How's it going?! Are you having a good time?!" He asked me.

I shrugged. "As good as possible." Then I turned to look at him. "Is she mad?!"

"Who?!" He asked.

"Ze." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He shook his head. "Why would she be mad?!"

"Because of this morning." I said with a shrug. Wasn't he there.

He laughed shaking his head. "No, she is not. But you're crazy. Sneaking and spying on a vampire. And not any vampire. Ze herself."

I shrugged. "I was curious. And I gave it a shot." I said thoughtfully.

"She is not going to kill you so relax."

I snorted. "She was telling me that since she caught me."

"She told me the story. I am sorry for that but you can't really blame her. She is still looking for something to be able to let you go but nothing yet." He explained to me.

"How do you know her?! You seem like best friends or something."

"Kind of. I knew her my whole life." He explained thoughtfully. He was deep in memories.

"Did she save your life and then didn't want to risk exposing herself?!" I asked with a frown.

He laughed. "She is my great-great-great I am not sure how many great but she is my aunt."

I almost fell from the chair. "What?!"

He smiled to me. "Scary?!"

"Un-expectable. She is your aunt. And you know about her. And she is a vampire and you don't care." I stated the facts shocked.

"I like her. She is cool. And she was there for me when my parents died in a car accident. She is keeping me safe. She helps me whenever I need. It doesn't matter that she is a vampire. She is a good person."

I shrugged.

"You don't believe me." He stated without judging.

"I don't believe that she can be that good." I said simply. It was an argument I had with myself all the time since I learnt about her past.

"Do you know how many vampire is after you by now?!" He asked.

"What?!"

"They are looking for you. You are a caller. None of you guys end well. You'd either be drained of blood or be kept as bloodwhore. Or just a bottle of blood for special times."

"Bloodwhore?!" I asked confused by the expression.

"A human used for sex and blood together. It's the worst of slavery." He explained.

I shivered. "And you know about that 'cause?!"

"Because I was about to become one for some she-vampire." He explained. "Ze saved me."

"Why does she call herself Ze?! That's not her real name." I said.

"How do you know that?!" He asked shocked.

"I just know?!"

"I am not stupid, Dimitri. How do you know that?!" He frowned.

"I saw some papers and pictures in the mansion." I told him.

He nodded. "Well, then you know it was actually Rosemarie. Rose was her best nickname. But she stopped using it after he died."

"You mean Ethan?!"

He nodded. "Ethan Darkz. Yeah. He was killed by Victor Dashkov. The man she just killed days ago."

I nodded. "I saw it. She finally took her revenge."

"But she refuses to talk about any of it. He was the one to change her and when he was killed she went to a deep depression. Since then nobody was allowed to call her by her real name. Just Ze."

"Do you see her a lot?!" I asked.

"Yeah. I visit her a lot more than four or five times a year. She visits too." He said smiling.

"You are a weird family." I told him and he laughed.

"Yes, we are but I am happy with it. I can't imagine Ze out of my life." He said that then closed his eyes. I thought that he'd a nap or something so I closed my mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that was it.

Now you understand why Rose is Ze.

More facts and more progress. Ethan is Rose's great great great ,whatever, nephew. Not her friend. ** Grinning**

That was it for today.

Review or PM me and tell me what you think.

Love you a lot.

Be happy safe and in love.


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all sorry about the late UD.**

**I know I UD all my stories except for this 'cause I extended it to some more chapters and I'd to rearrange it since I don't have any Beta to help me.**

**And college is kicking my ass so bear with me, but you don't review enough and I'm so sad.**

**I really do my best so review. **Pretty please, puppy eyes**.**

**Hope you like it. Enjoy... R & R.**

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX x**

**I Am A Vampire**

**Chapter 7 :**

For the second day in row I spent the whole day out in the open. Maybe just going in for a meal or the bathroom or to wait for the sun to get easier. Other than that I'd be out in the open.

"Hey, Dimitri." Sage came shaking me out of the nap I was taking near the beach.

I opened my eyes to look at him while yawning. "What's it?!" I asked.

"We need to get in. C'mon." He said pulling my arm in a hurry.

I sighed. "Is she going hunting again?!" I asked annoyed by that.

He shook his head. "No. C'mon, she said to take you inside safely." He pulled me once again.

I noticed the seriousness in his voice and that he was worried about something. "What's going on?!" I asked with a frown.

"Some vampires got the location of the island. They'll be here soon." He said as we ran back to the mansion.

"What?!" I asked shocked. "And you're worried 'cause?!"

"They want revenge. For what she did to Victor Dashkov. Hurry." We ran faster.

"Like hiding will stop them?!" I asked but nonetheless I kept running next to him.

"They can't get inside the mansion. Only Ze can. The humans in here consider this there home so the vampires can't come in without invitation." He explained further as we entered the mansion to find Ze talking in the phone.

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute. Don't worry." She said and disconnected.

"I got him." Sage told her as I stood next to him.

She nodded. "Good. Don't leave and don't make any direct contact with any vampire. Okay?!"

We nodded. "But Ze-" I tried but she stopped me.

"No time, Dimitri. Sage has all the instructions, just do as he says and you'll be safe even if I die. Okay?!" She told me.

I nodded. "Okay." I said that but deep inside me I wasn't satisfied but what she said. I was worried. Dead worried.

She smiled. "I'll see you later guys." And she left running.

I looked at Sage. "And you're going to leave her do that?!" I asked annoyed.

He shrugged. "I'm a human. I can't do anything to help. I'll be dead as soon as I leave this building. Besides, I'm responsible for all of the people in here, Dimitri."

"What about her?!" I asked pointing my thumb to the direction she left in.

He shrugged. "She taught me to trust her whatever the situation was. I know she'll make it through this. Now you need to follow me." He said and we walked deeper in the house once again. I did as he said but something was screaming inside me. I just didn't understand what it was.

We heard a boat and a plane but we weren't sure.

We heard cries and some fighting too. I was feeling better whenever I heard noises 'cause they were telling me that Rose was still alive. However, every cry was squeezing my heart. In a bad way.

I could tell how the other humans were worried about what was happening but what surprised me was them sitting together to pray for Ze's survival. Why would they do that?! I couldn't understand.

"What's it, Dimitri?!" Sage came to sit next to me asking.

"Why are they doing that?!" I asked voicing my thoughts.

"Doing what?!" He was confused at first but then he understood. "You mean praying for Ze?!"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Because she's not just their mistress as you think. The people in this island aren't the same as her employees in the city." He said explaining.

I looked at him still confused. "What do you mean?!"

"I mean that they're here by their choice. Or let's say most of them." He said. "Do you see this woman?! She was in the library with Ze this morning. Do you know why?!" I shook my head. "This is her baby. He's three years and very energetic. He fell and hit his head badly. Ze took his pain and healed his wound."

"Took the pain?!" I asked with a frown.

He nodded. "Transferring it." He explained. It was the same word Ze would say to me whenever she was doing that healing thing to me. I never asked what it was. "How?!"

"Every vampire has a specific amount of energy increasing with time. It's what give them the ability to access the supernatural strength, to sense auras, and even transporting it from somewhere to another. Between bodies filled of energy." He took a breath before resuming his explanation. "The pain is a type of energy. It has the worst of the energy's types. It's bad. But it's energy." I nodded for him to continue. "So vampires can move that pain from the pained person to them. It just that it has a side effect. Since vampires' senses are sharper than us, their feelings are magnified. Even their pain. When she you feel it like a prick, she feels it like a stab. A very strong one."

She was doing this for me. For others. "Why would she do that?!" I asked confused and shocked. I needed to understand that weird woman.

"Why would anyone do that?!" He answered me with a question. "It's obvious, Dimitri. You just don't want to believe that she's actually a good person even though she's a vampire and even though she's keeping you locked."

I shook my head again. "Still, she's keeping those people here."

"They want to be here." He told me. "See these old couple." He looked at an old man and woman whom looked in their fifties. The woman was leaning her head over the man's shoulder and both of them were praying.

"Yeah?!" I said looking back at him.

"They've three kids. Two girls and a boy. Two of them chose to leave the island. One of them is a doctor and the other has one of Ze's company to manage. The third girl is here and soon is going to get married." He said with a smile.

"You're kidding?!" I said eyeing him suspiciously.

He shook his head. "I'm not. I understand that you don't want to believe it. It's better and easier if you thought of her as a monster and a bad person. It's going to be hard if you looked at her as a good soul."

"She doesn't have a soul. She's a vampire." I snapped at him.

He shrugged. "So you say that. Anything to help you sleep at night, Dimitri." And he got up walking to another room as I lay on a couch.

_Was he right?! Am I really hating her 'cause I don't want this prison to be harder on me than it was?! Was all the stories I heard about this woman real?! Was she a good soul?! Does she even have a soul?!_

I was deep in my though when a very loud scream cut through the peace around me. And I jumped off the couch as Sage ran back to the room.

"What was that?!" He asked worried.

I shook my head. "I don't know. We just heard this scream and I'm not sure where it came from."

"It's Ze." A girl said running to the room. "She's hurt."

We all froze looking at her. "How do you know?!" Sage asked her.

"I saw it. I was in the roof." She said pointing to the hallway behind her. The hallway she came from.

_Help._

"Did you hear that?!" I asked looking around me for the source of the pained voice.

They all looked at me like I was crazy. "What's it, Dimitri?!" Sage asked me.

"That voice. Ze is asking for help." I said urgently.

"We didn't hear anything, Dimitri." Sage told me trying to make me calm thinking I went crazy.

"I heard it. It was-"

_Help._

"Did you hear it just a moment ago?!" I asked.

Sage shook his head. "Dimitri, nothing to be heard."

"Yes, I just heard it." I snapped at him.

_I am dying._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_  
_

**Something Cliffy huh?! **Evil grin****

**I hope you like it. Alot is happening but what will happen next?!**

**Is Rose going to survive?! I mean all the rest were humans and locked up in the mansion. **

**Except for Adrian fighting out but maybe he was hurt too. We don't know.**

**So. I need 15 reviews and I'll UD. I'm not kidding. 15 'cause I know I've hundreds of readers and that a really easy number for you guys.**

**That if you want me to UD anytime soon. I'm not mean, I'm juts a hard working writer.**

**Check my other stories and I've a new Twilight if you're interested.**

**Be happy safe and in love**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this is the new chapter.**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. I never did such a thing before. but this for the amazing reviewers.**

**See, I'm not mean to you. But please. You need to review. I'm serious. I asked for 15 and I only got 8. **crying**.**

**And a very big thanks to the reviewer whom offered to be my beta in this story, It'd be my honor if you accept but as I told you guys, my bff took it and she just gave it back to me.**

**I'm so thankful.**

**R & R and check my other stories.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8 :**

Dimitri's POV :

I heard her voice whispering in my head.

_I am dying._

**[AN : I've got this explanation for you guys.**

**I noticed that readers, as did my friend, thought of Dimitri hearing Rose calling for help was some kind of Lissa-Rose bond where you could pull someone to your head and all.**

**Well, I'm sorry for disappointing you guys but it's not that kind of bonds. Yeah, it was 'cause Dimitri drank her blood and as it was explained sharing blood was uncommon thing 'cause of the advantage it gave to the human against vampires' compulsions. Dimitri was the only one Rose gave her blood to.**

**Also, Rose is a vampire. And as Sage said they can control energies. So logically she is telepathic. Subconsciously she sent it to Dimitri using the help of their bond.**

**The last thing about this bond is that Rose has more ability in it than Dimitri. He can't sense her the way she can in a long distance and more specific ways.]**

"She'll die." I said and ran out of the mansion. I didn't care that it might be vampires around. I didn't care if she was the one keeping me a prisoner. I just wanted to help her.

That weak voice. That voice that called for me, and for me only was something I didn't want to hear again. I used to a very strong Ze, I couldn't imagine her falling. I couldn't imagine her losing.

I wasn't sure where to go but something led me through the wood. Something in me told me I'd find her there.

In my way I passed three bodies I was sure were for vampires but I didn't stop to look. I knew none of them was Ze.

"Oh, my god, Ze." I gasped as I kneeled next to her.

She opened her eyes weakly. "Dimitri, what are you doing here?!"

"Helping you. I heard you, in my head I guess." I told her.

"You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous. Go back to the house." She told me wanting me to obey.

I shook my head. "Not until you're fine." I said and extended my forearm to her. "Drink." I didn't think, I wasn't thinking. I just did.

She looked at me like I had gone crazy or something. "What?!"

"I said drink." I told her pushing my forearm closer. "DRINK OR I'LL MAKE YOU." I told her with intense. She didn't want to mess with me when I wanted to save her ass.

She nodded and murmured. "Thank you." She opened her mouth and bit.

I gasped at the sharp pain that turned to a pure pleasure after that. I felt her desperate need yet she fought it and didn't take much of my blood. "Go on. Take more. You need it."

She shook her head weakly. "No, I don't. It's just that damn wood I've in my wounds."

"Okay, let me help you back inside. Sage can take them all out." I told her.

She nodded and I helped her to her feet and we walked back to the mansion. Well, I was more carrying her but you got the point.

"Careful." She hissed suddenly pushing me behind her and I noticed that someone was approaching us.

"Easy, it's me, Ze." Adrian came approaching us and she relaxed. "What happened to you?!" He asked scanning her.

"No time. I need to take here to Sage." I said as I came closer and took her arm over my shoulders taking her back to the mansion. While walking she started coughing some blood came out. "Oh boy, Roza you're coughing blood."

She looked at me. "What did you just call me?!" She asked shocked.

Oh, I never called her that name before. Not while she was around at least. "Roza." I repeated. "It's-"

She nodded. "My Russian name." She coughed again and more blood left her mouth.

"Okay, we need to run." I said and carried her bridal style. "Hold on to me." I told her.

She locked her arms around my neck and I started running and running while keeping her still as best as I could.

She kept coughing and her breathing was weird and shallow and all. "We're almost there. Hold on, okay?! Just hold on." I kept repeating to her.

I arrived to the mansion to find Sage at the entrance. "She's woods in her." I told him as I took her to my room.

"I'll bring my tools." He said and ran to somewhere else.

I put her in my bed. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. It's all gonna be fine. Just breathe, Roza."

She smirked. "Easy to say than to do." She coughed more blood. "It's moving in me. I can feel it." She whispered weakly.

"Do you need more blood?!" I asked her.

"You don't have to consume yourself for me. I brought you pain. It's all what I bring to people around me. Pain." She whispered and I could see sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I shouldn't be that selfish."

I shook my head. "You're not selfish. It's a normal thing for you to want to protect yourself. You wouldn't know who I am. I might expose you for all you knew."

"Yet, you're here saving my life." She said and a bloody tear fell from her eyes.

"Stop crying, you'll be fine. I promise." I murmured near her ear.

"You shouldn't be saving me. For all you care you should be the one driving a wooden stake through my heart." She moaned the words. Hardly audible.

"I'm not. You're going to live, Roza. Do you hear me?! You're going to live." I said as she moved her hands to her belt taking out a wooden stake. She handed it to me.

"Do it. End our misery. You'll be free. I'll be free." She said looking at me.

I shook my head. "No. You're not going to die. Do you hear me?! No."

"What's the use?! Huh?! I'll still be your wardress." Then she laughed without a humor. "A very stupid sadomasochistic wardress that fell in love with her human prisoner. Just kill me already."

I was shocked by what she said. She was in love with me?! Was she kidding?! "No." I snapped at her. "I'm not killing you."

She snapped at me. "Why?!"

"Because I'm stupider than you. I'm the foolish one. I fell in love with you. Are you happy now?!" I snapped at her pouring my heart for the vampire whom took everything from me. Yet she was the one to give it all.

She looked at me and smiled. "Good. Because I love you too."

That when Sage came in with his tools. "Okay, Ze. This is going to hurt."

She gritted her teeth. "Just do it."

He started taking the woods out as I held her hand. She screamed in agony as the wood pieces were taking off her body.

Once he was done and believe me she'd a lot of woods in her body she relaxed breathing heavily. "I'll bring you some blood." Sage said before leaving the room.

Rose didn't say anything. She just took the stake that I left in the bed next to her and put it back in my hand. "You know. You can change your mind about me. Really. Just a stake through the heart and I'll be gone."

I sighed resting my forehead over hers. Shaking my head I said. "You didn't get it, did you?! I just told you I love you. That count for something, you know."

She sighed. "Count for what?!"

"Count for the fact that I forgave you for what you did. And I think it was my fate to meet you and to fall for you, Roza." I murmured.

She sighed. "Aren't we foolish or what?!"

I shrugged. "I don't mind being foolish as long as we're together."

"Do you really love me?!" She asked.

"Do you really love me?!" I repeated her question.

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

"I love you too." I said that before kissing her gently on the lips. It was a smooth and gentle and lovely and we both liked it.

She smiled to me. "Thank you."

"Well, thank you." I said before she patted the space next to her. I grinned and went to lie next to her. She shifted to rest her head on my chest.

"You're a caller." She murmured.

I nodded. "Yes, I am. And you're a vampire."

She nodded with a sigh. "That's me."

"And we fell in love." I told her.

She smirked. "We should be the symbolism of madness."

I laughed. "And idiocy, and stupidity, and irrationality."

She chuckled and nodded. "Defiantly the irrationality."

I nodded. "Yeah, exactly that one." My hand moving gently in her silky hair.

Sage came in the room and froze as he noticed our position. "What's going on in here?!" He asked.

I motioned to him. "Just give me the blood for her, Sage."

He nodded and handed me one of the blood bags he was holding. Rose looked at me. "You don't have to do this."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I want to do this." I told her as I opened the bag and took it to her mouth. She parted her lips as I helped her drinking.

"I don't think you need me, guys." Sage murmured before putting the other bags close to me and left the room silently.

After feeding her properly we lay together silently just locking eyes with each other till sleep took me away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Greeeeeeeeeeeeeat huh?!**

**Confessions. How nice?!**

**Tell me what you think. I loved this chapter.**

**Wait for the next one.**

**And don't forget to review.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter of I Am A Vampire.**

**And for Chrizzie from Germany, I want to say that I didn't UD this story till now 'cause you told me to wait. But if I waited more my exams are going to stop me from UD anytime soon and the story is going to take more time.**

**You know my professors at med school aren't that nice so yeah.**

**You know what to do R & R.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I Am A Vampire**

**Chapter 9 :**

Dimitri's POV :

I woke up late the next morning, it was almost noon. I didn't mind but what bothered me was the bed being empty aside from me. I thought it was a dream. All the events and the confessions but that idea disappeared once I saw the blood in my shirt. Her blood.

It was real. It was all real. She loved me. I loved her. And even though we'd a lot to figure out but I was sure it'd be fine.

I left the bed lazily to the bathroom, had a shower and changed to some clean white t-shirt and knee-length khaki shorts.

I was standing in front of the mirror drying my now shoulder-length hair using a small towel. It was long before I met Rose but it never was that long. I was putting it in a ponytail when the door was knocked on twice.

"C'mon in." I called hoping it was the woman I declared my love for hours ago.

"Oh, you're awake." To my disappointment it was Sage. Well, next better thing. He could tell me where was she.

I turned and nodded. "Yeah." I said putting the hair brush down and walked to him.

"How do you feel?!" He asked scanning me. I wasn't sure why he was doing that till he said. "You lost some blood Ze took from you earlier."

I nodded. "I feel better." I said with a small smile when a knock was heard.

"C'mon in." Sage said and one of the servants came in with a big tray of breakfast.

"What's that?!" I asked looking between the two persons in front of me.

"You need to eat something before you leave your room. I don't want you to faint or collapse." He said gesturing to the servant whom put the tray on a coffee table and left silently.

I looked at him looking for the reason of his motive but I didn't find anything. "Are you going to look at me like that for the whole day or are you going to eat?!" He asked with a smile before sitting on an armchair.

"I was going to see Roza." I said simply without changing my spot.

"Oh, you'll see her. Just eat first." He said with a nod.

I sighed and nodded. "Fine." I said and walked to the tray. A lot of food was filling the plates. "Where's she?!"

"Recovering." He said mysteriously.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I asked looking at him. "You know I hate your mysterious way of speaking."

He chuckled and nodded. "I know, I hate it too sometimes. Just don't worry. Have a bite, my friend."

I understood that he was working according to Roza's orders. Or at least that was the reason of all the former times he spoke that way. I sat on the armchair next to the coffee table and looked at him taking a cup of coffee.

"I'm not going to eat alone." I warned him and he chuckled.

"Sure, I'll have a bite or two." He said before taking a piece of waffle.

"What happened since last night?!" I asked curious about the fate of the bodies and if there was other vampires around in the island.

"Everything is fine. Adrian scanned everything while we were taking care of Ze. He was managing everything till Ze was feeling well enough to help him." He said.

"So no more vampires?!" I asked with a smile.

He chuckled. "Just the two vampires we already know."

I finished eating very much so fast and jumped to my feet. Sage whom was looking through the window turned to me questioningly. "Why are you looking at me like that?!" I asked as I found my way to the door.

"Where are you going?!" He asked.

"To see Roza." I said with a shrug and left the room hearing his footsteps behind me.

"Why are you so in a hurry?!" He asked following me.

"And why are you so into keeping me away?!" I asked annoyed.

He shrugged. "No reason, I just wanted to see how much you want to see her." He said with a smile and I wanted to punch him hard.

"Liar." I said looking into his eyes.

"Ze said she needed sometimes with Adrian to fix things." He said honestly. "They've a lot to do, Dimitri."

"Why don't you leave somewhere. A place where I can't punch you." I threatened him.

He laughed before walking away. "Fine. Whatever. Ze is in the library, if you want to see her." And he disappeared behind a turn.

I sighed, shook my head and walked to the library I once passed by. I figured it was Ze's favorite place for her to stay all that time there. Sage told me several times about her being there.

The door was ajar and some noise was coming out through it. I recognized Roza's giggle. "Stop teasing me, Adrian."

He sounded offended when he answered. "Whose teasing you?! I'm just saying that after all of these decades of rejecting my offers of dating, you went too easily to fall in love with a human guy."

"May I remind you that we were humans one day, besides, it was never easy." She said with a sigh.

"It was a very long time ago. I almost forgot how it was to be a human." He said then chuckled. "I don't know how you ever remember it. You were sick most of the time."

She snorted. "That's part of the deal. A lot of things to think about while you're tied to your bed all the day."

"A lot to write." He commented sarcastically before asking. "What about him?!"

She sighed. "We didn't talk yet, Adrian. Being able to sense things from others' minds doesn't mean they already figured it out."

"But you're together, right?!" He asked.

She sighed before saying. "If he wants to be with me. I'm not going to force him into something he doesn't want it or chooses it. I already did a lot to hurt him. I just hope I can make up for what I did to him. It's such an amazing luck, a miracle, to be loved by him."

"Do you think it's him?!" He asked. "For you?!"

"I know it's him. But is it me for him?! I've no idea."

Okay, I was so sick to do such a thing so I knocked on the door feeling ashamed of eavesdropping like that. I never learnt. I knew.

"C'mon in." Roza's graceful voice came to my hearing.

I pushed the door and entered the library looking for her amazing brown eyes. "Good afternoon." I said.

"Good afternoon." The two of them answered.

Roza stood on her feet and walked towards me. I couldn't help the smile that invaded my lips. I held my hand out for her and she took it. I felt a lot of happiness and the admiration filled me as I scanned her amazing body wrapped in an amazing floor-length white sleeveless dress. Like an angel from heaven her hair was loose around her beautiful face and the fabric was hugging her at the right places.

The open wounds separated on her body were nowhere to be seen. Except for some small scratches marking the places of the bigger injuries of last night. "How are you?!" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. It's hard to hurt some old vampire like me. How do you feel?!"

I nodded. "I'm okay. Better when I saw you."

She smiled before turning to Adrian. "You need to meet officially. Dimitri, this is Adrian Ivashkov, my very long time friend."

"Best friend." Adrian murmured under his breath meaning for us to hear.

She chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Best friend. Adrian, this is Dimitri Belikov." We shook hands and nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Dimitri. Rose told me about you. I'm looking forward to spend sometimes with you but I guess you need to do that alone so I'll see you later." He said winking to Roza before walking out of the library.

"Your best friend, huh?!" I asked sarcastically.

She laughed and nodded. "It's hard to find someone like him in our world, Dimitri. You should believe me when I say, Adrian is one of a kind."

I chuckled and nodded. "Oh, I do believe you." I said as we walked to the couch where I sat and pulled her to my lap. I smiled when she sat 'cause I knew if she didn't want to I would not be able to pull her with all her vampire strength.

She locked her arms around my neck as I spoke. "I missed you and I was very disappointed when I didn't find you next to me in the bed."

"Oh, I'm a vampire. Our schedule doesn't work the same way as yours. Besides, I had to help Adrian with all last night's mess." She said as her fingers caress the back of my neck and the hair above it.

I nodded. "I understand. It's okay, we're together. That's what matters now, right?!"

She nodded. "Exactly."

"Now tell me I wasn't dreaming when I confess my love to you." I said looking into her eyes.

"You weren't. Not if you don't want it to be a dream." She said before nuzzling near my ear whispering. "I love you, Dimka. More than it's possible to love."

I locked my arms around her and breathed deeply before answering back. "I love you too, Roza. I'm in love with you."

A grin found its way to her plump lips as her eyes sparkled. "That's great. Perfect."

I nodded as I moved my face closer to her. "You're perfect." I whispered before our lips touched in a world-shattering kiss just by a gentle touch.

It wasn't the force of our lips yet the feelings I felt, we felt. Millions of watts of electricity ran through my body when she kissed me back. When her lips parted to suck my lower one and a growl of pleasure escaped my throat.

My lips parted too and my tongue slid over her lower lip begging for entrance she guaranteed and as I explored the features of her mouth, heard the sound of her moans and experienced the feelings of real love I knew I would never want to leave this woman. I would never live without her. I would never survive without her touch, voice. I didn't want to. I might lose a lot, lost a lot, but I didn't care. I just wanted her. Forever. To the end of the eternity her kiss was telling me she was willing to give it to me.

When we pulled back resting our foreheads on each other's I smiled for real. For the first time since I met her, I smiled of happiness, content and most important of love.

"I love you, Roza. I don't care if you're vampire, witch or even a werewolf. I love you with all I have. I just want to be with you forever." I said pouring my heart to her amazing deep brown orbs.

She smiled and cupped my cheeks. "That's what I was waiting to hear, Dimka. And believe me, I want that too. More than you can imagine. More than you can think." Then she sighed and a hint of sadness was in her eyes. "I know I hurt you a lot, and took a lot from you. For that, I'm so sorry. From now on, you're free. You can do whatever you want. You can leave if you want to. I'll never stop you."

"Aren't you worry about your secret?!" I asked confused and shocked. I thought she'd be more insisting on me staying with her.

She shook her head. "I know you're trustful. Besides, this is more important to me. I want you to choose me 'cause you want to not 'cause it's your only choice. I want you after years of this, when you turn around remembering the past, I want you to smile knowing that you chose by yourself. That you chose right.

"The plane is here. At the beach. You can leave. And when you arrive you'll find all the help you need to resume your life." She said and stood on her feet as I looked at her openmouthed. Was she really saying that?!

She leant closer to me and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Dimitri." Then she disappeared.

"Roza." I whispered but she wasn't there. Not anymore.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. She was giving me my freedom. I didn't believe that. I was free to go wherever I wanted. She'd never stop me. She wasn't worried about her secret with me.

I stood up and walked to the French door that were covered with thick curtains. I slid them open and walked to the beach. Breathing in the salty fresh air I saw the plane where Roza promised me it would be. Where it was when we first got here.

I picked up my pace to its direction and stood closer to the wooden dock near its door. Suddenly the door was opened and I saw the pilot standing in front of me.

"I was told to wait for you, Sir. Do you have any luggage?!" He asked looking around me.

I shook my head like a dumb before he helped me to the plane. I entered and sat on one of the seats.

He went to his seat before saying. "Fasten your seatbelt." He said as I heard the sound of the engines coming to life.

I did as he said and the plane started to move.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hiding behind Dimka, **please don't hate me****

**There's more of the story so you need to review big time for me if you want me to tell you what will happen next.**

**Four or five chapters left.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter 'cause people are going all angry at what happened and some didn't believe that Dimka left actually.**

**But well, I got you a small proof.**

**Let's hope you don't hate me more.**

**And thanks for all the review.**

**R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10 :**

Dimitri's POV :

I closed my eyes and instead of the colorful darkness you see normally I saw her face. Smiling to me like no one's smile. Looking at me like no one's look. Hugging me like no one's hug. Kissing me like no one's kiss.

The flashbacks of the time we lived together were attacking me with force. I couldn't remember anything but her. It was like my life started when I met her.

I could still feel my hands on her hips as we danced together the first time we met. I wasn't a womanizer. But I knew what I would do to a girl. How could I affect her wasn't a hard puzzle for me.

However, it wasn't the same with her. Never.

She was the one to destroy my balance. To distinct me from the gravity to be the one holding my in my place.

Dancing with her, being wrapped around her own magic, was a bliss and a curse. The wiry body was painfully beautiful. It was unfair to all the species in this planet, but life wasn't fair to start with her.

The playful smile, she was giving me as we danced, was taking my breaths away. It was telling me, that she just came out from my imagination and I wasn't going to have her for real. I wasn't going to have what I waited for all my life.

The secrets she had, the mystery around her and the unbelievable aura, was nothing like I expected it to be. Even after holding me as a prisoner for all this time. Even after forcing my mind, heart and soul to believe that she wasn't what her appearance showed. That she was only a monster.

I was wrong. And they betrayed me, even when I didn't know. I thought I hated her but her love in me was growing like nothing. It spread in me faster and stronger than a cancer. I was sick to my bones without even realizing it. I was dead. And I liked it. I couldn't not to.

Last night was something I couldn't describe in words. Cuddling with her in bed was more than heaven to me. And instead of the monster I thought she was, she was my angel and light in all the darkness.

I wasn't going to say that I didn't lose. I lost. A lot. My family, my friends, even the future I'd been working on my whole life. I lost the possibility of being a father by loving her. I lost being in sun as my schedule followed hers.

I lost a lot, yet, the question kept repeating itself in my head. Was she worth it? If not, then I made the right decision jumping in this plane as soon as I got the chance.

Flashbacks..

"_You don't understand, do you?" She asked folding her arms over her chest._

"_Understand what?" I asked with a frown matching hers._

"_Being a vampire isn't like being a human. Things are different. We're different. The things hold and balance you are totally different. The desires, the things you need to be charged by. The power, the blood. It's all different." She said shaking her head._

"_I can't imagine using others to stay alive." I said insisting on my opinion._

_She nodded. "I never thought when I was human that I'd be who I am right now. But here I am." She said gesturing at herself. "I'm no murderer, Dimitri. Deep in you, you know that. You just don't want to believe it."_

"_You drink people's blood." I pointed out refusing to agree with her._

"_I never drink from the source. Never ripped someone's vein to suck his life." She defended herself._

"_You shouldn't be here. In this life. Your presence is wrong." I said harshly and I saw something blinking in her eyes. I just couldn't define it._

_She sighed shaking her head. "You'll never understand what's not you. You'll never understand us. Don't let 'what's supposed to be' control you. Mostly, life doesn't go as it's supposed to be." She turned and walked away._

End of flashbacks..

The creamy skin that was hers.

I never saw her under the sun and I still imagine her there. It's just that those curtains in her rooms were telling me she couldn't be safe out there. That's why I followed her to see how she looked under the moon.

Flashbacks..

_I saw her leaving the mansion to the forest. She already knew I was out but didn't tell me to go to my room. I thought she wasn't going to hunt this time._

_She was wearing some kind of silky robe around her body. It was barely covering to the middle of her thighs and it seemed to me that her skin was much more softer than the very soft material itself._

_Maybe she could hear me following her or walking around. Even if she stood in front of me accusing me of following her I'd say I was walking around and that she didn't tell me to go to my room in the first place._

_She arrived to the small stream where the waterfall poured its water. She stood at the edge of it looking around that amazing spot._

_I heard her deep breath as she stretched. Then slowly, she left the robe to fell around her ankles revealing her bare body. I had to gasp, and I almost did it loudly if I wasn't covering my mouth with my hand in the first place._

_How beautiful. It was impossible for a monster to look like that. This was the body of an angel._

_I couldn't believe how shining she was. I could believe it was possible to be that beautiful glowing under the weak light of the moon. It was impossible but I was seeing it as she jumped to the water with inhuman speed._

End of flashbacks...

Her whisper so loud in my head. 'I love you, Dimka.'

"I love you too, Roza." I murmured before I realized I said it out loud. I opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything. I rubbed them to find my tears running all the way to my chin and falling down on my t-shirt.

I was crying, over her. "Turn back. Turn back." I shouted at the pilot.

"What?!"

"I said turn back to the island. Now." I shouted at him and he looked at me like I was crazy. I was crazy that was a fact. I was crazy 'cause I tried to run from my destiny. From my fate. I was crazy 'cause I thought I could leave her. I was crazy 'cause I was thinking of doing the impossible. I was trying the undoable.

I watched through the window as the plane turned back to the island. Impatiently waiting for it to stop next to the small dock. I jumped out of it and ran like I never did before. I ran like I'd die if I didn't. I ran and ran and it never was enough.

I pushed through the door of the library but I didn't find her. "Roza. Roza." I called but she never answered.

I ran out of the library calling but she never answered. But Sage did. "Hey, what's going on with you?!" He asked shocked. It was like he never expected seeing me. "Didn't you just leave?!" He asked.

"Where's Rose?" I asked urgently.

"She just went to your room after she saw the plane taking off. What's going on?" I ignored him and ran.

My room was in the second floor so it took me more running. Through the stairs I ran into some servants whom looked at me like I was crazy. Well, here's the deal, I was crazy.

I stopped in front of my room and took a deep breath before opening it and stepping in. Roza was there lying on my bed and hugging one of the pillow to her. My heart hurt seeing her like that. Feeling how much pain my action did to her.

Strangely she didn't sense me. She always did but not this time. I approached her slowly hearing her sighs and deep sad breaths. I climbed into the bed and spooned her to my body.

"I forgot to tell you something, don't ever leave before hearing the answer. Plus, I already chose you and I know it's the right choice, Roza. You're my life now. I choose you. Now and forever. I choose you for the whole eternity. I choose you and no one else."

Slowly she turned to face me, my arms still wrapped around her body. I watched bloody drops falling from her eyes as she answered. "You won't leave me?" She asked.

"Never, Roza." I said shaking my head. "Just don't leave me."

She kissed the corner of my mouth before whispering. "Never, Dimka. Never." And I squeezed her with a grin of happiness.

That was how I saw it in my mind.

That was what I should have done in the first place, but unfortunately, I didn't. 'Cause when I opened my eyes later I was in an unfamiliar bed. In unfamiliar room. In unfamiliar apartment.

When I turned to my side I saw a note on the pillow next to me of the king-sized bed. I read the words written by that beautiful handwriting of centuries ago..

**[Sorry about that,**

**I thought you'd need a very fresh start.**

**Have a nice life, Dimka.**

**P.S. I'm sorry for what I did to you.. for it all.]**

I sighed with pain when a tear leaked from my eyes. One thought stuck in my head. 'She was gone. For good.' I didn't want to believe it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hiding behind Rose and Dimitri.**

**I'm sooooooooooooorry but it's how I wrote it. Please don't hate me.**

**Bear with me it's getting closer to the end.**

**Love you so much and don't forget to review.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The newest chapter to the people who went upset over the fact that they were separated and that Dimka left.**

**AN : if you were wondering there such a simple explanation. Dimka was drugged. What he thought he did (as in coming back to Rose) it was his dream during the time he was asleep.**

**Enjoy, R & R 'cause the story has two or three chapters left. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I Am A Vampire**

**Chapter 11 :**

Sage's POV :

"Rose, are you there?" I said shaking the old vampire sitting on her seat across from me. I didn't get any response. "Rose, please. I do humans' medicine, not vampires'." I pleaded with her sighing deeply.

"Don't tire yourself." Adrian said from behind me.

I turned glaring at him. "Seriously, Adrian. You said it was a normal reaction after he left. I thought it would be for a day or two but it has been six freaking months."

"Yeah, well, for a vampire that's nothing. You know that." He protest with a shrug as I turned to the stony figure in front of me.

That was how Rose looked like since Dimitri left. Like a stone. I never saw her that way.

"Besides, you should be thankful she still move to feed herself once every month." Adrian said simply from his seat on the couch behind me. "She's shutting her emotions. She doesn't want to feel."

"And what do we have to do?" I asked for the millionth time.

He shook his head. "Absolutely nothing. I'd bring that human for her but she made me swear not to. The only thing I'm doing for him is making sure he's safe and with enough money all the time."

"Adrian, for god's sake. Do something, she's your best friend." I said running my hand through my hair frustrated.

I asked him about Dimitri's address but he never gave it to me. He knew I'd run to him then come back dragging him with me. As simple as that. I'd do anything for Rose.

"I did something when she had this condition for the first time, years ago." He started remembering the time they lost Ethan. "I almost got her killed so I learnt to let her come around by herself. She's not ready yet. It took must shorter period last night she was like that. But I just need to be here to protect her." He said with a shrug as I noticed the dark shadows under his eyes.

He was suffering in his own way too.

"Then let me go search for him. Give me his address. Anything about him." I said looking back at him.

He shook his head. "I can't. I'd do that happily but she made it clear. She wanted him to come for her if he wants to. Other than making sure no harm happens to him I'm not allowed to contact him." He said before sipping from his bloody drink.

"I just don't understand why didn't he come back for her? They're in love." I said throwing my hands in defeat.

"Yeah, at least Rose is. But, Sage, the age differences are so much between them. Love and mating meaning are totally poles apart." Adrian said talking to me with his rarely used wise tone.

"That's bullshit. Love is love. No matter how old you are." I said annoyed by his calmness.

"For a vampire. It's different." He said simply. "For every vampire there's one real love. A mate. For Ethan, it was Rose. Simple as that. He loved her and she loved him back. But she was a human when that happened. They were together after she was turned 'cause they were in love and she was the one for him. Though he wasn't the one for her that didn't stop them from loving each other.

"Now Rose's vampire self found her one. Dimitri. Doesn't matter how he's handling this she's suffering a magnified amount. Like everything, we love excessively." He shook his head in disapproving.

"And there's nothing to do to help her?" I asked with a frown.

"Sure. Dimitri needs to come back for her." He said simply with a nod.

"But he left." I said sitting finally on the armchair next to Rose's.

"Well, like he left, he needs to come back asking for her himself. If he didn't care then.." He trailed off shrugging.

"Is that why you are keeping him safe from the other vampires?" I asked him. "To come back?"

He shook his head gesturing at Rose. "Because it makes her feel better to know he's well-protected. I know she would do the same for me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dimitri's POV :

"Do you need anything else, sir?" The voice of the guy pulled me out of my thoughts as I looked up at his blank expression.

"Huh?" Was my brilliant answer.

"I said do you need anything else?" He asked looking at my full plate.

I pushed it away shaking my head. "I don't feel like eating." I told him. Hans was a servant I found working in the penthouse I woke up in six months ago.

He would say absolutely nothing about any of the people I met before I came here. I thought that he didn't know anything too. I'd not be shocked if he was compelled. But as I promise her, I wasn't going to reveal her secrets to anyone.

"But you didn't eat anything for the whole day." He said still standing at the same spot. "You barely eat actually."

Hans was a good man. He always took care of my needs, food and clothes. I was really living the luxurious life with him around. Maybe it was part of the compulsion he was under. I wasn't sure.

"I don't feel like it. You can take everything off the table." I said with a sigh before taking my wine glass with me as I left the dining room to the living room.

I heard the faint noises of him doing his work as I stood in front of the wall that was mostly a window from where you could see a very big part of the city.

How six months passed since I last saw her. Since I last touched her. Since I last kissed her. Since I was her prisoner.

I chuckled shaking my head. I never stopped being her prisoner as my heart never stopped beating for her. Craving her.

I sipped from my wine remembering the first day I woke up here.

Flashbacks..

_I could hear some noises made me jump of the bed thinking that I'd see her out waiting for me. Taking to Adrian or Sage as she used to.._

_I ran out through the ajar door to the source of the noises calling. "Rose?"_

_I was surprised by a man in his early forties preparing some food in the breakfast. "Good morning, sir."_

_I was taken aback by his look and the servant's suit he was wearing. "Good morning." I murmured back still scanning him not caring about my messy sleepy look._

_"My name is Hans Croft. And I'll be your servant." He said with a polite nod._

_"My- what? How?" I asked shocked._

_"I was told to come here starting by today to work for you, sir." He said simply with a shrug._

_"Who told you?" I asked him._

_He frowned in concentration trying to remember before sighed. "I'm not sure, sir." He said apologetically._

_I looked around before asking. "How about Rose?" I asked._

_"Rose? Who's she?" He asked puzzled._

_"Rose. Ze." I said explaining._

_He shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir. They told me it'll be only you here." He said calmly not really concentrating on the fact that I was almost crazy._

_"Oh, okay." I said with a shrug knowing that a further argument would lead to bad things. I learnt that from living with her all that time. I was about to turn back to my room when he called after me._

_"Um, sir?" He started._

_"Yeah?" I asked half turning to him._

_"Do you want anything special for the breakfast?" He asked._

_I shook my head. "I don't feel like eating." I turned again and walked out of the kitchen to my room._

_I spent the whole day in my bed thinking about my vampire._

_Hans kept interrupting me twice to announce the times of the meals but I'd always tell him I wasn't in any mood to eat. I couldn't swallow anything._

_That's why I decided to leave the place for the night. I thought that she'd be waiting for me in the nightclub we first met in. with some money I found in my wallet with credit cards and all the info I needed to live my life as a rich guy._

_Of course I took them since I didn't have anything other than them. I already lost all I had when Rose took me with her that fateful night and since I was legally dead I wasn't going to show up suddenly in my old building._

_I got ready leaving the my room to the door when Hans called after me. "Sir."_

_I turned to him. "Yeah?"_

_"You forget your necklace." He said holding a box in his hand to me._

_"My necklace?" I asked puzzled._

_"Yeah, they told me to keep it for you till you decide to leave the house. It defines you for protection. Not to be harmed." He said as I opened the box after taking it in my hand._

_Shocked I found a symbol that I saw it a lot with her._

_Wincing at the memory as I remembered the time we were together. The necklace was for a very odd yet beautiful Rose. Smooth and metallic and cold but amazing._

_I learnt from her once that it was her symbol as the master of this territory and according to Sage, it meant that she was the oldest she-vampire in our world and the second oldest among both sexes. That means the second strongest since Adrian was the oldest guy and the strongest._

_That according to Sage._

_Giving me this necklace defining me for protection meant that I was under her protection and even if I was a caller and the vampires wanted my blood so badly they couldn't take me. They couldn't abuse what was hers._

_"Thank you." I said to Hans before putting it on._

_"You're welcome, sir. The driver is already waiting for you out of the building." I nodded to him as I left to the nightclub._

End of flashback..

I sighed as I held the rose hanging from the silver chain around my neck. What I did was of no use to me. I never found her there. Even those six months hanging out in that nightclub was of no use. I couldn't find her. Nor did I find Adrian or Sage. It was all with no use.

And as I craved her all I thought about was that she did forget the stupid human that fell for his wardress.

Holding the rose in my fist, I closed my eyes sending a silent prayer to be rejoined with her again. Wishing that my visit to the nightclub that night would be of a use to me. I turned my back to the wall-sized window walking to the front door to my usual trip of the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today, it was such a hard chapter 'cause of the flashback and all.**

**Sorry Dimka's fans. Let's hope it get better.**

**Love you all.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, guys, I know you're upset 'cause I've been Updating all of my story everyday except this one but I'd this writer block and I lost the note I wrote this chapter on while I was in class. So I had to do it again.**

**AN : 'Cause this is going the chapter before last.**

**I'm really emotional after all the time I spent writing it and now I'm ending it. but I'm really out of ideas and I gave these two a lot of pain. So yeah.**

**You know what to do?**

**Yeah, R & R but before it all just enjoy..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 12 :**

_I looked at his red eyes, his hand holding me by the collar of my shirt without even needing to. The ropes were more than enough. It didn't matter that I was wearing her rose, her symbol. It didn't matter to him that I was under the protection of the second strongest vampire in this world._

_My death was coming to me and I knew it. My strength were nothing compared to his. I just wished from the deepest parts of my heart and soul it were her dark brown eyes that I saw at last and not his red bloody ones._

_Memories rushed in me reminded me of the time I didn't believe her when she said she was different than other vampires. When I hurt her by not believing her words. I didn't know how much damage I did before but now, I knew better._

_I didn't know what happened but suddenly I was looking at Adrian Ivashkov sitting at the edge of the couch leaning with concern to my direction._

"_Ze?" He said questioningly._

_I tried to talk. I tried to voice a last message but I couldn't. Nothing came out. I didn't have the power._

**XXXXXXX**

**That was a peek, now the real chapter**

**XXXXXXX**

The night at the club ended to me and I decided, time to go home. Roza wasn't there but I'd never lose hope.

I was heading to my car where the driver was waiting for me but there's some move caught my eyes. A very fast one. A move that reminded me of her so I followed without even realizing that.

The alley was the same one she saved me from a year ago. The same alley she shared her blood with me in it. The same alley I'd been attacked just 'cause I had some special blood declaring me as a caller to the vampires' race.

I looked around before I was hit at the head and the blackness took me away...

Then there was that nightmare. Not a nightmare but a reality that seemed a lot like a nightmare. Maybe nightmares were even easier.

Bloody red eyes were watching me curiously. A mouth was watering over my tempting scent. And fangs were craving my skin to break it.

I was tied to a chair with strong ropes. Ropes I didn't have any hope of getting out of them alone. I knew it was the end. I knew it was my death that was looking at me now.

I looked at his red eyes, his hand holding me by the collar of my shirt without even needing to. The ropes were more than enough. It didn't matter that I was wearing her rose, her symbol. It didn't matter to him that I was under the protection of the second strongest vampire in this world.

My death was coming to me and I knew it. My strength were nothing compared to his. I just wished from the deepest parts of my heart and soul it were her dark brown eyes that I saw at last and not his red bloody ones.

Memories rushed in me reminded me of the time I didn't believe her when she said she was different than other vampires. When I hurt her by not believing her words. I didn't know how much damage I did before but now, I knew better.

I didn't know what happened but suddenly I was looking at Adrian Ivashkov sitting at the edge of the couch leaning with concern to my direction.

"Ze?" He said questioningly.

I tried to talk. I tried to voice a last message but I couldn't. Nothing came out. I didn't have the power.

Then I was back to look at the red eyes watching me with hunger, disgusting hunger, to hear my voice. I was talking but it wasn't me. I wasn't the one speaking those words.

"I'm wearing the rose of Ze. The second oldest vampire in this world. The best friend and ally of Adrian Ivashkov. The oldest and strongest vampire ever. I know you Jesse Zeklos. The mate and the new changed vampire by Mia Rinldi. You touch me, and Ze will hunt you down. You'll wish the death for you and your mate just to have some rest. You hurt me, death would be the last of your worry." Then the weird feelings of being a puppet faded away and I was myself again.

I saw as Jesse gulped with obvious fear confirming the fat that he knew those names but he was fighting himself. He wanted to suck my life out of me.

"You're such a brave food to talk like that. You'll never be in any position near those people. older and older vampires didn't have that pleasure. You're lying to me." He said harshly and I knew he made his decision. I was a dead meat.

He attacked and I felt the sharp pain of his fangs penetrating my skin reaching my vein. I screamed in agony.

He backed a bit looking at my eyes deeply. "Don't fight it." He said willing me to obey. I never did 'cause I was immune to vampires' compulsion by the blood she gave to me.

"I'll fight it. You can't compel me." I said determinedly. I knew I was dead. I didn't have anything to lose. I lost her already what else I had to be worried about. Let me at least have the pleasure of ruining his meal.

He went angry and I could see his eyes turning angrier and bloodier if possible. "You'll wish your own death once I'm done with you." He opened his mouth widely sinking his fangs in my skin.

I closed my eyes waiting for the sharper pain but it didn't came. Instead a harsh tone of a female came to my hearing. "Jesse. What are you doing?" She asked walking in.

That Jesse guy gave the girl his best smile before kissing her. "Look what I hunt us, darling. A very delicious human. His smell is so strong and good."

"Yeah, 'cause he's caller." She answered him annoyed. "You wanted to finish him in one night. Don't you know how rare his kind is?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

My blood was leaking out of my wound soaking my shirt and chest. "Caller? I never knew, love." He said defending himself.

She glared at him. "I told you to ask me whenever you face something weird. We live where the strongest vampires live. We don't need any problem with them whatsoever."

Jesse nodded to her and now I understood that this blond was actually Mia Rinaldi, Jesse's mate. "Of course, Love. I'm sorry."

She just nodded to him before turning to me. "Hello, dear caller." She said all sweetly as I glared at her.

"She'll hunt you down." I told her ignoring her greeting.

"She?" She asked raising a brow.

"He's been threatened that he is under the protection of Ze, Ivashkov's best friend." Jesse said and Mia stiffened looking between the two of us.

"Ze? That's impossible." Mia said absentminded.

"I'm wearing her rose." I snapped at her and that was like a slap on her face.

"He's lying. I'm sure he stole it or-" Jesse said but Mia had already taken a look at my chest and saw the metallic rose resting on it. In a part of second she pinned him to the wall angry bearing his teeth.

"You stupid. That Ze we're talking about. No one can steal anything from her. She'd not give it as a gift for lowly person. Didn't you notice he can't be compelled." She hissed at him.

"Yeah, but-" Jesse tried to spoke before a velvety cold strong voice rang through the room.

"What does my rose on someone chest tells you?" Extreme anger. I could feel it in my bones as the bond we were sharing exploded within me. "What does his immunity to compulsion tells you? What does the message I sent through him says to you?" So that why I felt the puppet thing.

I saw the two younger vampires froze as a black cladded Roza walked in the room with Adrian Ivashkov following her. Her eyes weren't bloody but I could see the flash of red anger clear in them.

"Ze-" Mia started falling to her knees in front of the oldest woman and man in the planet. Jesse followed her right away.

"Mia Rinaldi, I gave you my protection when you were tracked by Victor Dashkov when you were weaker than your vampire self now. I gave you the green light to change your ungrateful mate when you were about to lose him forever. You promised you were going to take care of his adaptation. You didn't fulfill it this time."

"Ze, please. I didn't know. I stopped him the second I saw the rose. I'd never betray you. You know that I proved my loyalty to you over and over." Mia said.

All of that was happening as Adrian came to my side. He untied me right away and whispered in my head. _"Talk to her, she was emotionless for the past six months. She forgot how to deal with them."_

"Roza-" I whispered not really sure about what should I say but that did the trick.

She froze before turning to me. Once she saw me things in her eyes changed. Realization was obvious in her face. And in a flash she was holding me to her wiry body.

"Dimka, oh Dimka." She whispered with a grave as her bloody tears ran along her cheeks. "I'm sorry I let you go. I'm sorry I held you a prisoner. I'm sorry I took your choice." She was whispering.

"Shh. It's alright. Don't worry about anything. I was trying to find you for the past six months. I didn't know that standing at the edge of death was the answer. If I knew it, I'd do it since the first day." I said with a smile to her. The blood I lost was affecting me pretty much and my vision turned blur as my heart beat weakly.

"Shh, drink this." She said before biting her forearm before pressing it on my mouth willing me to swallow the thick rich liquid running in her veins. "That's right. Drink, love. Drink." She cooed softly and I drank.

Over and over till I couldn't take more. I pushed her forearm away. "That's more than enough." I said smiling to her.

She just nodded before holding me up walking out of the place. Well, she wanted to hold me bridal style but I told her I could wall myself. So she let me lean on her to the car waiting outside the dark building. Adrian was nowhere to be seen.

"Listen." I whispered.

"What's it, Dimka?" She asked helping me to the seat then going to the driver's and starting the car.

"I don't want to wake up in an unfamiliar place like the last two times I passed out. I want a familiar place. With familiar someone next to me. I don't care what schedule you follow. I want you to lie in bed next to me. I don't want you away from me for a second. I had enough coldness and I need your warmth. I don't want another life. I don't want money. Nor servant neither penthouse. I want you, Roza. And I don't care if you're sleeping in a coven or if you can't come out in the sun. I want to be with you. Forever."

She chuckled. "Dimka, I don't sleep in coven. Nor that I can't come out in the sun."

"What?" I gasped shocked looking at her smiley face. She was driving the car from next to me. "But-" I trailed off not sure what to say.

"I just never had someone to share them with." She said with a shrug.

"How about now?" I asked raising a brow.

"You said you didn't like the last two times you woke up after passing out. Well, you know what they say about number three." She said softly before the blackness took me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, happy?!**

**She came to save him.**

**Hope you like it, tell me what you think.**

**Be happy safe and in love,**


	13. Chapter 13 & Epilogue

**I know, I'm sorry it took long but I was busy and tired and sick and emotional and all**

**Anyway, I'm drained of ideas for this story so I put this chapter with the epilogue in it.**

**Enjoy, R & R**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 13 :**

Rose's POV :

"What are you doing?" Dimitri asked as he stepped in the kitchen.

"Cooking." I said with a shrug closing the door of the oven.

"Cooking?" He lifted a brow questioningly as I sat on the table with a cup of blood in my hand. "Didn't you just throw up everything in your stomach?"

"Yeah?" I said with a shrug. "That means I'm hungry."

He took the cup from me and put it down on the table. I lifted a brow as he said. "And thirsty."

I smiled and nodded when his hands slid around my waist. "I don't know what's happening to me. I never felt sick since I turned to vampire."

His hand cupped my cheek gently. I loved the feeling of his warmer temperature. I wasn't cold like Twilight cold, but I was colder than his human's temperature though he never admitted saying I was his warmth. He caressed my cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You're paler than you used to be."

I nodded. "And more tired. It's like my energy isn't like it used to be."

"But you're still strong, aren't you?" He asked confused by my explanation.

I nodded. "Yeah. But it's not like before." I said absently. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"Maybe you need some blood directly from its source?" He said with a seductive smile.

I sighed. "No, I don't think so."

"Let's try. It's not going to hurt." He said with a concern look. It wasn't a habit for me to refuse his offer to give me some of his blood. It was such a very pleasurable experience as we shared our blood. Giving and taking.

I thought about it for a moment then shrugged. "Okay."

He smiled before exposing his neck to me the look on his face told me he was excited as much as I was. My canines elongated as the desire in me increased. Yet I shook my head.

"Not yet." He looked disappointed. "I promise, we'll do it later. It's just that Adrian is close and I'm really in the mood for the lasagna."

He smiled and nodded. "Okay. I love you." He said kissing me softly.

"I love you too." I murmured back before he lifted me to my feet so we could leave the kitchen to the living room.

Once Adrian arrived we sat in the living room talking. He was listening to us yet he seemed distracted. "No way." He said suddenly.

"Hey, Ivashkov. What's wrong with you?" I asked him annoyed by his behavior.

"You're getting fat." He said pointing at me.

"What? That's ridiculous. Vampires don't get fat." I told him with a frown.

"You're getting fat. I can see the different in your body." He said still the shock didn't leave his face. Then he turned to Dimitri. "What do you think? Isn't she getting fat?"

Dimitri frowned looking between my best friend and me. I could see that he was torn regarding what to say. "Um- I'm not sure."

"C'mon, she's not going to kill you if you said she gained some weight." Adrian said trying to suppress his laugh.

Dimitri looked at me to check. I just nodded. "Actually, Roza, yes. You're gaining some weight for awhile."

"I Am Not. I Am A Vampire for god's sake." I said jumping off my seat angry at both of them.

"That's the problem. But I think I know why." Adrian said with a shrug.

"What do you mean, Ivashkov?" I asked, actually shouted.

"I mean that I think you're pregnant." He said directly and impulsively. Bad move.

I jumped at him pinning him to the ground. "That's a sick joke, you idiot." I said as I felt pressure behind my eyes as bloody tears tried to escape them.

"Roza, please." Dimitri said shocked by my behavior. Seeing me protecting him from vampires wasn't the same as seeing me taking my anger out at my best friend.

I turned to him with tears in my eyes and on my cheeks leaving a bloody trace all over my face. "I Am Not Pregnant. He can't say that knowing that I lived my life trying to live with this fact. That's not funny."

Adrian chocked. "I'm not joking, Ze. Your aura is different." My grip loosened around his neck. He coughed twice before talking again. "You've gained weight. You are moody. I bet you got sick earlier. I'm not sure but that's how humans get pregnant."

"But that's impossible." I told him frustrated.

"Have you ever tried it?" He asked. "Two vampires can't reproduce but how about a vampire and a human?" He asked logically looking between me and my mate.

I looked at Dimitri whom had a pure shocked expression. "But- but that's.." He trailed off unable to continue.

"I don't think it's impossible." Adrian said. "Besides, you're not a normal human, Dimitri. You've drank her blood. You can't be compelled."

"Hold on, hold on." I said trying to accept what he was telling me. "That's all theories."

"We can prove it." Adrian said simply. "Get ready so we can go to a hospital and compel some doctor to do an ultrasound for you. If you're pregnant then we'll be sure."

"No, no, no." I said shaking my head. I was afraid.

"Ze, c'mon, don't tell me you don't want to know. I mean if you're pregnant. You can finally have the family you've always wanted." Adrian said getting on his feet finally after I let go of him.

I turned to Dimitri questioningly. If I were pregnant..? "Dimka?" I asked.

He turned to me half of his mind was absent. "Let's do it, Roza." I could since hope sparkling in his aura. Hope I wasn't sure about. But for him I'd do it. For this one man I'd do these stupid ultrasound.

And we went to the hospital. And now I was lying on the bed whilst the doctor did the ultrasound for me checking my womb after Adrian compelled him and his nurse.

"You're pregnant." The doctor announced finally a smile on his face. "Here's your baby. It's small but you can see it." He said pointing at the screen.

We all gasped. Even Adrian whom was sure about that theory. Bloody tears running along my cheeks as clear ones ran along Dimitri's cheek. I squeezed his hand with happiness.

"We're going to be parents." I whispered to be enveloped by his tight embrace and his whispers of love declaring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Years later ..

"Mummy, c'mon." Adriana urged me as she jumped up and down on the bed waking me with the help of her father.

"It's Christmas, Roza." Dimitri said with a grin filling his face.

I sighed and got up. "I know it's Christmas. That's why I was trying to do sleeping with my favorite son whom likes to sleep as much as I do." I said picking Ethan up between my arms. Yeah, I named my son Ethan Jacob Hathaway-Belikov. As for his twin, my and Dimitri's daughter, she was Adriana Jane Hathaway-Belikov.

"Sleeping, mummy." Ethan murmured burying his face in my chest. He was sooo like me.

I laughed. "Enough with the sleeping." I said before turning to Dimitri kissing his lips softly. "Merry Christmas, Dimka."

"Merry Christmas, Roza." He murmured softly picking Adriana between his arms.

It turned out I was pregnant with amazing twins. They were born normally like any human but as the time passed they started changing to vampires. Not quite yet though.

We got out of our bed to do some cleaning before we headed to the living room where a big tree was set and a very big pile of gifts under it. The kids squealed happily and jumped off our arms to their gifts.

Dimitri and I smiled to them as he held me to his body. My human mate was now a very powerful vampire after both Adrian and me worked into changing him. It was only logical to save him as much power as possible. We turned him after the birth of the twins. He said he was ready to be like me and to protect our family as it should be protected.

"A lot of years passed, Love." He murmured.

"A lot of things happened too." I answered with a smile tracing the sharp points of his canines with my forefinger.

"I'd never guess before but I know this is the life I was always waiting for. All my life I was waiting for you." He said as he teased the shell of my ear with his lips.

"All of it happened for a reason. For us to meet and fall in love and have this amazing family. Dimitri, you're the one for me. You always have been and you always will be." I told him genuinely.

Ethan might be my first love. The one that changed me. He'd always have a special part in my heart. But Dimitri was my soul mate. The only real love for me. THE ONE. And I knew I can't and won't be able to live without him no matter what.

"Merry Christmas, Rose." I turned to see Adrian and his new found mate, Sydney, entering the living room with grin on their faces.

I grinned back accepting finally to be called by my given name. A name I've been running from since I lost Ethan.

"Merry Christmas to you all." I said returning their hugs.

That was how life should be. That was how I should live for the rest of my life surrounded by amazing family. And yes, Adrian and Sydney were family too.

Started by a tragedy and ended with happiness. I'd just repeat the word everything started with. "I Am A Vampire." And I can't be happier.

The End

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it guys. Hope you enjoy the story that was like a child to me.**

**I gave it a lot and it gave me a lot of readers and reviewers.**

**Thanks for sticking around. Thanks for all the support and reviews. It really made my day.**

**Follow me in Twitter for my news and I've AdrianChrsitian if you're interested.**

**Be happy, safe and in love.**


End file.
